Memorias de una Guerrera
by Little Warrior in Purple
Summary: En un día común llegaron a la tierra 2 chicas. Los guerreros Z se prestan a ayudarlas, pero no sospechan que, sin proponerselo, harán que sus vidas de un giro inesperado. Lo que las chicas tampoco saben, es el "efecto domino" que su llegada provocará.
1. Continua con mi voluntad, Querida

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation.**

**Nota: El personaje que aparece a continuación está basado en un personaje Fan-made de la madre de Goku, que se viralizó en Internet y se hizo popular en el fandom hasta el punto de que se creía que era un personaje oficial del manga. Aquí yo lo adapté a mi estilo y la personalicé, pero el nombre y el aspecto son casi los mismos. Aviso, Yo no voy a utilizarla como madre para Goku en esta historia.**

**Nota 2: Situado después de la Saga de Majin Buu.**

**Ahora, a la historia…**_*Se escucha "El Poder nuestro es" de fondo*_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **_**Carry on my wayward, Darling**_

_Carry on my wayward, Son. _

_There will be peace when you're done._

_Carry on, you will always remember. _

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor. _

_-Kansas_

**En algún lugar de la tierra…**

Una Joven castaña se encontraba en un lugar desértico y lleno de elevaciones. Había sido guiada hasta allí por su confiable _scouter _color púrpura, aquel lugar tenía cientos de signos de que allí hubo una batalla. Gracias a sus súper-desarrollados sentidos notó cosas que otra persona no notaría, la in-natural posición de aquél montón de rocas, el olor que tenía la tierra como señal de que había sido removida, e incluso noto algo que la sorprendió y eso era que había una especie de arañazos en una de las elevaciones.

De repente, una brisa la despeinó y la obligó a arrugar la nariz. Aquel olor asqueroso se sentía demasiado familiar y a la vez extraño, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin haberlo sentido. Muy a su pesar, olisqueó el aire nuevamente, tratando de descubrir a quien pertenecía esa esencia.

-Todo esto es muy extraño –Comentó para sí misma. La molesta brisa la volvió a despeinar y a traerle aquel nauseabundo olor. Como un rayo repentino, su mente trajo el recuerdo de aquel olor. O más bien, de la persona que portaba ese olor.

_Nappa…_

No podía ser otro, una de las esencias que reconocía era esa. Ella se había memorizado a voluntad la esencia de sus compañeros de equipo con el fin de reconocerlos hasta con los ojos cerrados. Buscó de donde salía el olor, encontrándose finalmente con un pedazo de algo azul en el suelo, allí enterrado. Tironeó del objeto y rasqueteó el suelo con sus largas uñas tratando de sacarlo de su entierro. El objeto se estiró y cedió, golpeando en la cara a la guerrera.

-¡Au! ¡Mierda, eso me dolió! –Exclamó sobándose la frente. Tomó entre sus manos dicho objeto y lo examinó, era un guante azul marino cruzado por una línea blanca con un brazalete dorado a la altura de la muñeca. En Vegeta-sei, esos eran los guantes que usaban los primera clase o los guerreros de Elite. Eran bastante similares a los que usaban los guerreros de clase baja, con la diferencia de que eran negros y el brazalete era blanco en lugar de dorado.

El olor que desprendía el guante le permitió corroborar que era de Nappa. Se levantó del piso y miró el suelo a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera _algo_ de los otros 2 miembros de su equipo. Mientras se dedicaba a esta tarea, una sombra se cernió sobre ella.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la recién llegada.

La Joven levantó la vista y se encontró con una figura que flotaba en el aire. La figura se paró junto a ella y esta notó el guante que nuestra guerrera estrujaba en sus manos.

-Oh, ¿Has encontrado algo desagradable a caso? –Preguntó preocupada poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

La Joven guerrera castaña asintió y levantó el guante frente a ella.

-¿Quieres que trate de…? –Dijo tratando de tomar el guante

-No –Dijo firmemente alejando el guante de las manos de su acompañante- Katanbra, yo no podría pedirte eso.

-No me lo estás pidiendo, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo. –Insistió Katanbra

-Y yo rechazo amablemente tu oferta.

Suspiró, sabiendo que la castaña no daría su brazo a torcer. No después de lo que había pasado la última vez que trató de usar sus poderes para facilitar la búsqueda que ambas emprendían.

_~Flashback~_

_-Este relicario __**(1)**__ –Contó la chica castaña señalando su collar- Me lo regalo mi madre._

_-Es precioso –Halagó Katanbra._

_Y ciertamente lo era, el relicario pendía de una cadena de un aparente material precioso y tenía bordado unas letras en un idioma extraño que Katanbra no reconoció._

_-¿Qué es ese grabado? –Preguntó curiosa_

_-Son los nombres de mi familia –Explicó_

_-Y dime, Sharotto…_

_-¿Hmm?_

_-¿No tendrás alguna prenda o algo que haya usado alguno de tus familiares? Tal vez…Tal vez yo podría decirte algo sobre ellos…_

_-¿Enserio harías eso? –Preguntó Sharotto emocionada_

_Katanbra asintió._

_Sharotto se apresuró a su mochila y buscó cierto objeto de una persona que ella extrañaba bastante._

_-¡Aquí esta! –Dijo contenta sacando un pedazo de tela_

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Es un pedazo de la mantita que yo compartía con mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños._

_-Ya veo, dámelo._

_-Okay ^^_

_Katanbra tomó el trozo de tela entre su manos y cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse y sentir la energía de la persona que uso ese pedazo de tela._

_-Él era algo pesimista…Pero te quería mucho y siempre te lo demostraba –Adivinó_

_Sharotto asintió, pero al darse cuenta que su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados se apresuró a contestar: -Sí_

_-Bastante vanidoso por lo que puedo observar. Y… ¡Oh! Él tiene la misma marca de nacimiento que tienes tú en el cuello, pero él la tiene en la espalda._

_-Ajá_

_Pero, al querer ver más, la joven e inexperta Katanbra tuvo una sensación de que algo malo le pasó al hermano de Sharotto. Entonces, sintió que algo le atravesaba el pecho y sintió mucho dolor. Del susto, soltó la tela y gritó._

_-¡Katanbra! –Exclamó Sharotto preocupada poniéndose al lado de su amiga y colocándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Katanbra respiraba agitada y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Es decir, ¿Qué rayos había sido aquello?_

_Desde ese día, Sharotto no le volvió a permitir a Katanbra usar sus poderes en esa forma._

_~ Fin Flash back ~_

Mientras tanto, Yamcha se encontraba entrenando cerca del lugar y sintió el incremento de _ki. _Así que bajó su propio ki, se acercó volando al lugar y se escondió detrás de una columna de tierra. Decidió observar y corroborar si esas personas tenían malas intenciones y si debía llamar al resto. Vio a 2 chicas jóvenes, una de ellas tenía piel menta y cabello rubio, la reconoció como parte de la extinta especie de Bojack, al cual habían enfrentado años atrás. Y la otra, tenía piel rosácea y cabello castaño hasta la cintura, aún atado como lo tenía. La castaña sostenía algo entre sus dedos y la rubia lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Es del _scouter_ de _él_ –Contó Sharotto enseñándole un vidrio de color rojo- Pero, ¿Por qué lo habrá roto así?

-Sabes, podrías dármelo y yo podría decírtelo con exactitud. Además, ¿Cómo sabes que es de _él_?

-Por que él era el único de nuestro equipo que usaba scouter rojo. –Comentó poniendo a la luz del sol el vidrio.

-Ajá

Yamcha no pudo evitar pensar que la morena era muy bonita, sin embargo eso no fue lo único que notó. También se dio cuenta de una movediza cola marrón detrás de esta.

De la sorpresa, Yamcha dio un paso hacía atrás y su mal suerte hizo que pisara un montoncillo de rocas picadas y estas, crujieran al ser aplastadas.

"_¡Rayos!"_

Sharotto se dio la vuelta.

-¿Oíste eso?

-¿Oír qué? ¿El crujido? –Dijo Katanbra confundida

"_Será mejor que le avise a los demás"_ Pensó Yamcha rápidamente.

Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse. Se encontró a la joven rubia frente a él.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, Guapo? –Preguntó

-Uh…Yo…

-Ya déjalo, Katanbra. –Dijo Sharotto con firmeza- No queremos problemas y además ya nos vamos.

-Oh, ¿Ya? –Se quejó Katanbra

-Sí, ya. No vamos a encontrar mucho más aquí. –Sentenció

-Se qué no es de mi incumbencia…Pero, ¿Qué vinieron a buscar aquí?

-A un par de saiyajins –Explicó Katanbra

-¡KATANBRA! –Regaño Sharotto

-¿Qué? A lo mejor él sabe

Sharotto rodó los ojos con exasperación. _"Típico de Katanbra"_

-Bueno –Empezó Yamcha- Yo conozco 2 saiyajins, pero…

-¡¿Ves!? ¡Te dije! ¡Ha! –Dijo Katanbra con satisfacción

Sharotto suspiró ante la infantilidad de su amiga, pero a la vez pensó que esa parada en la Tierra tal vez no fuera tan mala idea después de todo.

-¿Podrías…? No sé… ¿Llamarlos? –Pidió Sharotto esperanzada.

-Uh… ¿Ok? –Dijo Yamcha dudoso

Yamcha suspiró cerrando los ojos y se concentró, elevó su ki al máximo poder y empezó a bajarlo lentamente.

_*Beep, Beep, Beep* _Empezó a sonar el Scouter de Sharotto

-Hmm… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó confundida Katanbra, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado. Ella al no tener _Scouter_ no se daba cuenta de lo que Yamcha hacía.

"_Y ahí queda mi concentración" _Pensó Yamcha

-¿Te importaría? Necesito concentrarme.

-Eh…Ok. Lo siento.

Sharotto miró su rastreador sorprendida, puesto que los números de golpe subían y luego bajaban lentamente.

…_1578…1579…1580…_

El nivel siguió subiendo hasta rozar los 1597.

"_Casi 1600, un nivel de pelea bastante respetable. Tomando en cuenta los niveles promedio de este planeta" _Pensó Sharotto.

Luego, el nivel de Yamcha comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a marcar 0 en el rastreador.

-Wow, ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó Katanbra haciendo una mueca confusa.

-Aprendí a controlar mi _ki_, o como tú lo llamas "Nivel de Poder_"_.

-Interesante. ¿Cómo te llamas, _Lobo_?

-Yamcha –Contestó simplemente- ¿Y tú?

-Sharotto –Dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Ejem? –Tosió Katanbra

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sharotto volteándose hacia ella.

Katanbra solo arqueó una ceja. Causando que Sharotto rodara los ojos y suspirará cansinamente.

-Y este dolor de cabeza aquí parado se llama Katanbra.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó Katanbra

-Tú eres la que quería ser presentada, aguántate. Como sea, -Continuó Sharotto antes de que Katanbra se quejase- ¿Cuánto tardarán estos saiyajins en llegar?

-Supongo que no mucho –Dijo Yamcha

_*Beep, Beep, Beep* _Comenzó a sonar otra vez el scouter.

Volteó su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venía la señal y Yamcha y Katanbra siguieron su mirada.

Varios destellos pequeños se acercaban a gran velocidad hasta la posición del trío.

* * *

***Chan chan chan* ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Quiénes son estas chicas? ¿Por qué buscan a un par de saiyajins? ¿Los encontrarán o se llevarán una sorpresa? ¿Por qué Yamcha las ayuda? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**(1) Relicario: **Son como todos los collares, pero este es el que se abre y adentro se le pone una foto de un ser querido o algo así. Por lo general son de metal precioso (Oro, Plata, Bronce, etc). Y tienen algún grabado, como nombres, o frases del tipo: _"Juntos para siempre" _y esas cosas.

**Si les gusto, dejen R&R y si no, también xD**

**Se aceptan, flores, tomatazos, ataques de energía, gatitos, perritos, etc. Vamos, lo que me quieran tirar xD.**

_**~Little Warrior in Purple~**_


	2. No Te Preocupes, Paloma

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

_*Se escucha "El Poder Nuestro Es" de fondo*_

**Capítulo 2: No te preocupes, Paloma.**

**_No te preocupes, Paloma._**

**_Hoy no hay pájaros en el nido._**

**_Dos ilusiones se han ido a volar, _**

**_Pero otras dos han venido._**

**_Sin olvido he de vivir colgado de sentimientos,_**

**_Voy a vivir para repetir otra vez este momento._**

**_-_**_Andrés Calamaro, Paloma. _**(0)**

Sharotto sonrió complacida por la rapidez de Yamcha en contactar a sus amigos. Ella no creía que él realmente pudiera controlar su energía. Es decir, para ella eso era completamente imposible, pero aún así se contentó con saber que estaba la posibilidad de que alguno de esos 2 saiyajines fuera quien buscaba. Se sentó cruzada de piernas sobre una roca, se quitó el _scouter_ y cerró los ojos cruzándose también de brazos.

_ "__¿Qué le pasa?" _Pensó molesta Katanbra. ¡Sharotto acababa de decirle su nombre a alguien! Claro, para cualquiera esto no sería nada del otro mundo, pero Katanbra conocía muy bien a Sharotto. Eso no era nada normal en ella, usualmente ella era introvertida y tímida mientras que la rubia era todo lo contrario, extrovertida y habladora. A la rubia tampoco se le pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisita en los labios de Sharotto.

-Así qué… -Empezó a decir Yamcha

Katanbra se giró a mirarlo y Sharotto miró sobre su hombro.

Yamcha decidió concentrarse en la morena de los ojos verdes que tan bonita le había parecido. A la rubia casi ni la miró, solo notó que, sin contar su cabello rubio y sus pecas, era igual a Zangya.

-¿Por qué eligieron venir aquí? –Preguntó tratando de sonar casual

- Por que es aquí donde termina la señal de los _scouters _de los saiyajins que vinieron aquí a la tierra. –Explicó Sharotto

-¿Los conocías? –Preguntó Yamcha con un sudor frío en la frente.

_"__Si se entera que los demás mataron a sus amigos, estamos muertos"_

Sharotto le dio una fría mirada antes de darse vuelta y contestar.

-Sí, los conocía. A los _tres_.

_"__Espera, ¿A los tres? Si estaban Vegeta y Nappa nada más. ¿Hubo acaso otro saiyajin del que yo no supe?"_

Yamcha, se quedó pensando. ¿Realmente hubo otro saiyajin y nadie le dijo nada?

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –Preguntó Sharotto de la nada

-Accidente de entrenamiento, ¿Y a ti? **(1)** –Dijo señalando el hombro de la muchacha, donde yacía una cicatriz en forma de cruz bastante notoria.

-No me gusta hablar de eso –Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cicatriz. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Antes de que la conversación se tornase más incómoda alguien llego a interrumpir.

-¡Yamcha! –Gritó alguien desde el cielo. Yamcha solo miró arriba, para ver a Tien Shin Han y a Chaoz descendiendo y yendo hacia él.

-Todos están viniendo para acá. Estamos todos preocupados, pensamos que te había pasado algo. –Le explicó Tien.

A esta altura, Sharotto ya había vuelto a abrir los ojos y miraba a los recién llegados por sobre su hombro.

_"__No parecen una gran amenaza"_

-¿Quiénes son ellas, Yamcha? –Preguntó Chaoz, señalando a ambas jóvenes.

-Yo soy Katanbra, está es Sharotto –Se presentó la rubia

Sharotto, quien estaba de espaldas al trío terrícola, solo dio vuelta la cara y soltó un: -Hmpf

-No es alguien muy sociable, pero trabajo en eso –Dijo Katanbra con un risa, ganándose un gruñido molesto por parte de Sharotto.

-¿Sharotto? –Preguntó alguien que acababa de llegar, su voz era firme y grave.

Sharotto se tensó, ella conocía esa voz, también conocía el olor a menta que de pronto llenó el aire del lugar. Miró sobre su hombro de nuevo.

-¿Vegeta? –Preguntó sorprendida, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Se levantó y caminó hasta él con los brazos cruzados, había pasado tanto tiempo. –No…No esperaba verte aquí. –Arqueó una ceja para acentuar su sarcasmo.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

-Como quieras, pero primero ¿Quién es tu acompañante? –Había algo en la mirada de Vegeta al pronunciar esas palabras que a Sharotto no le agradó. Era como una mezcla de burla y a la vez… ¿Desagrado?

_"__¿¡Acaba de conocerla y ya la odia!?"_

-Ella es Katanbra.

-Príncipe –Dijo formalmente la aludida con una reverencia.

Sin embargo, Vegeta fue directo al grano:

-¿Eres de la banda de Bojack?

-No, no lo soy –Replico con acritud- ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso? No estoy con ese…tonto.

-Amiga, tu tiempo conmigo tiene que haberte mejores insultos que ese. –Intervino Sharotto arqueando una ceja.

-Soy una dama, no maldigo –Rezongó Katanbra con un resoplido tirando hacia atrás sus largos rizos rubios.

-A la _mierda_ con eso –Retrucó Sharotto

Katanbra dio una mirada desaprobatoria ante el _colorido _vocabulario de su amiga. Pero, internamente se sentía aliviada.

_"__¡Esa es la Sharotto que conozco! ¡Malhablada y de mal carácter, yay!"_

-Bueno, ¿Es él a quién buscabas? –Preguntó Yamcha

Sharotto bajó la cabeza suspirando cansinamente y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Vegeta se le adelantó.

-No, a mí no. Ella está buscando a Kakarotto. ¿No es así?

Sharotto levantó la cabeza. Se le iluminó la cara.

-¿Él está aquí? –Preguntó esperanzada

-¿Por qué buscas a Gokú? –Preguntó Tien shin Han

-¿Quién _carajos_ es Gokú? –Se quejó Sharotto

-Ignóralos –Le instó Vegeta, luego se dirigió a alguien que se acercaba volando- ¡Oye, Kakarotto!

-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? –Preguntó Goku mientras aterrizaba detrás de él

Sharotto sintió que se le paraba el corazón, ahí estaba, después de tantos años. Tanto tiempo, esperando, imaginando como sería de grande, pensando a quién se parecería más, que había sido de él. Allí estaba, finalmente, frente a ella: _Su hermano menor._

-Kakarotto –Dijo con la voz quebrada. _"Se parece tanto a Papá"_

Sabía que era posible que él no la reconociera, era demasiado pequeño cuando dejó Vegeta-Sei. Sin embargo, Goku sintió una sensación de familiaridad en relación con aquella chica. Era una sensación cálida y agradable, se sentía seguro.

-Kakarotto, ¿Me recuerdas?

Goku negó con la cabeza, pero la miraba con curiosidad.

-Bueno, yo…Yo soy tu hermana –Le explicó

Krillin y 18, quienes acaban de llegar, miraban la escena perplejos, ¿Ni 2 minutos ahí y resulta que Goku tiene una hermana?

-¿Mi hermana? –Repitió Goku.

-Sí

-Oye, se que no soy quién para meterme, –Apuntó Krillin- pero la última vez que alguien alegó se pariente de Goku, tuvimos muchos problemas.

-Dime, que no fue Raditz… -Rogó Sharotto tapando su cara avergonzada.

_"__¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Soy Raditz!"_

-Uh… -Dijo Krillin dudando si decirle o no.

-¡Oh con un demonio! –Vociferó enojada Sharotto dándose cuenta.

-Ya sabes…-Aventuró Krillin- Vamos a necesitar…uh…pruebas de que eres la hermana de Goku.

Sharotto arqueó una ceja.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

-N-No de ninguna manera –Tartamudeó Krillin, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Podría jurar que vio un destello _rojo_, en esos ojos verdes. _Un minuto… ¿Verdes? Que yo sepa lo saiyajins tienen los ojos negros._

-No está mintiendo –Aclaró Vegeta

-¿Qué? ¿Se conocen? –Acusó Ten

-Duh. Él es el hijo del Rey todos lo conocen. Pero sí, nos conocemos. Estuvimos en el mismo equipo en el ejército de Freezer.

Todos miraron a Vegeta.

-Hmpf. –Resopló él -¿De verdad no recuerdas nada, Kakarotto?

-No.

-¿Por qué será? –Preguntó Sharotto a nadie en especial, golpeando su barbilla con un dedo y con la otra mano sosteniendo su codo.

-Lo que pasa es que de bebé, me caí por un barranco y me golpeé la cabeza

Sharotto lo miró, parpadeando con cara de póquer.

-¿Tú…? ¿Qué? –Balbuceó Sharotto tratando de asimilar lo que Goku había dicho.

-Oye, por cierto: ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-OH, hicimos una_ paradita_ en Namek.

-¿Y cómo sabías que tenías que parar ahí en primer lugar? –Indagó Vegeta arqueando una ceja.

-Soy psíquica –Contó Katanbra- Puedo sentir la esencia de las personas, ver sus auras, ver su pasado, tú sabes, lo que hacen los psíquicos. Bueno,-Cambió el tema- ¿Se presentan ustedes o los presentó yo?

-Uh, deja lo hacemos nosotros –Dijo Ten Shin Han

Luego de unas cuantas presentaciones, Sharotto se extraño por una lectura de su Scouter.

-¿Qué mier…? –Empezó al revisar las lecturas. Eran parejos a… no, más grandes que el del mismísimo Freezer.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Krillin

-Mi scouter está detectando un poder demasiado alto que viene para acá.

Katanbra ladeó la cabeza confundida: -¿Segura que tu _scouter _está leyendo bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –Respondió Sharotto frunciendo el seño

-Siento a las personas que vienen, tienen una esencia inocente. Diría que son un par de niños.

-Deben ser Goten y Trunks –Opinó Goku

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Sharotto volteándose a Goku

-Ya verás –Prometió con una sonrisa.

Unos cuantos metros más lejos, aterrizaron en el suelo 2 niños. Sharotto los miró sorprendida, uno era idéntico a su hermano, mismo pelo en puntas, misma mirada inocente, mismos rasgos, vamos, ¡Traía la misma maldita ropa! El otro niño en cambio tenía otro tipo de rasgos y se veía más mayor.

-¡Ja! Te gané –Dijo el peli-violeta

-¡Hiciste trampa, Trunks! ¡Le voy a decir al Tío Vegeta!

Al decir esto, todos soltaron una pequeñas risitas y Vegeta miró para otro lado avergonzado.

-¡Qué mal perdedor eres, Goten!

Sharotto arqueó una ceja: _"Me da miedo preguntar y, si llegará hacerlo, fijo que Vegeta me gruñe o me manda a la mierda…" _Los pensamientos de la joven guerrera se vieron interrumpidos al notar algo en el brazo del peli-lila: _"¿Qué es eso?" _Frunció el ceño_ "¡LA PUTA MADRE!" _Gritó mentalmente y levantó las cejas sorprendida al darse cuenta_"¡Ese mocoso tiene una jodida marca real en el brazo! __**(2) **__¿Entonces es hijo de Vegeta? Nah... ¡ME-MUERO! Ahora que lo pienso…Tiene un aire arrogante el mocoso este."_

_[¡Si! ¡Es igual!] _

Sharotto dio una mirada molesta a Katanbra, quien también la miraba. Pero no molesta, más bien divertida.

_[Sal de mi cabeza, Katanbra]_

_[Perdón, ya se que esto es para emergencias nada más, pero estabas como muy perdida en tus pensamientos, tenía que chequear jeje.]_

_[¡Espera! ¿Qué esta pensando Vegeta?]_

_[Tsk, tsk, Shary que chismosa]_

Ambas vieron a Goten correr y abrazar a Goku y a Trunks correr detrás de él.

_[Te siento en mi cabeza, y lo digo por última vez: VETE.]_

_[¡Aww! ¡Estos niños son tan tiernos!]_

Sharotto miró mal a Katanbra.

_[Bueno, bueno. ¡Está bien! CHAU]_

La joven guerrera morena suspiró al sentir que su cabeza y sus pensamientos eran privados nuevamente.

_"__Habló bastante, no lo va a hacer más por hoy. Va a estar putamente cansada como para hacerlo."_

-Papi, ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo mirando a Sharotto

-Ella es tu tía, Goten. Saluda.

-¡Hola, Señorita!

-A la mierda las formalidades, _Enano_. Dime Tía.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? ¿Tía? –Rió el pequeño

Sharotto dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven aquí, Enano –Dijo mientras Goku dejaba a Goten en sus brazos.

-Se ve que aún tienes esa pequeña "debilidad" por los mocosos, ¿Eh, Sharotto? ¿O me equivoco? –Se burló Vegeta con su típica sonrisa presumida y torcida.

Sharotto solamente rodó los ojos, _"Típico de Vegeta, ya verás después. No te la vas a acabar, Enano presumido" _

-Tía –Le llamó Goten

-Sí, dime.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sharotto

-¿Y el de tu amiga?

Sharotto le iba a contestar a su curioso sobrino menor, pero Katanbra, como siempre quiso presentarse a sí misma.

-¡Soy Katanbra! La mejor amiga de tu tía –Dijo Katanbra

-¡Yo también tengo un mejor amigo! Se llama Trunks y es él –Finalizó señalando al mencionado.

Trunks sonrió e hizo el saludo saiyajin **(3) **que le había enseñado Vegeta: -Hola

Sharotto sonrió nuevamente y le devolvió el saludo, con Goten aún en brazos: -Hola para ti también, _Príncipe_

Todos la miraron confundidos:

-¿Por qué príncipe? –Preguntó Piccolo

-¡PICCOLO! –Gritaron todos sorprendidos al verlo ahí parado

-Hola, Piccolo. ¿Cuándo llegaste? –Preguntó despreocupadamente Goku

-Llevó rato aquí.

-¿Cuánto? –Preguntó Sharotto

-Lo suficiente para estar al tanto. Responde la pregunta, por favor.

-A mí no me jodan. –Dijo rodando los ojos- Este mocoso es de Vegeta

-¿Cómo…? –Empezó Yamcha sorprendido por lo rápido que Sharotto se dio cuenta.

-Soy muy observadora –Apuntó Sharotto orgullosa.

-Príncipe o no eres una ternura –Halagó Katanbra apretando las mejillas de Trunks

-Oiga, _señora_, no aprete tan fuerte la cara.

-¿¡Señora!? ¿¡_NANI_!? **(4)** –Gritó Katanbra

Eso hizo que todos rieran.

-Disculpa, Niño, ¡Pero yo no soy ninguna señora! ¡Es más! ¡Soy señorita, soy muy joven todavía!

Más risas.

-Como que…como que sobramos –Apuntó Tien incómodo cuando acabaron las risas y todo quedó en silencio.

-_Seh_… -Secundó Chaoz

-M-mejor nos vamos –Dijo Krillin nervioso

-Bueno…Adiós, chicos. Encantado de conocerte, Sharotto. –Se despidió Yamcha con una sonrisa.

-¡No se olviden de venir mañana! –Gritó Trunks mientras todos se iban.

-¡No lo olvidaremos! –Gritó Yamcha al alejarse

-¡Tía, Tía! ¿¡Quieres conocer a mi Mamá!? –Dijo emocionado Goten

-¡Claro! ¿Me presentarás a tu esposa, Kakarotto?

-¡Seguro! –Rió Goku- ¡La vas a adorar!

-Oye, Papá –Dijo Trunks tironeando del pantalón de Vegeta- ¿Podemos invitar a la tía de Goten? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¡_Porfa_!

-¡Ay sí! ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¡Anda di que sí, '_Geta_! **(5) **¡Porfis! –Rogó Goku empezando a sacudir a Vegeta

-¡KAKAROTTO! ¿¡SI TE DIGO QUE SÍ ME VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ!?

-Uh-huh –Dijo asintiendo rápida y repetidamente.

-¡ENTONCES SÍ! –Gritó Vegeta enojado

-¡Yay! –Dijeron todos menos Sharotto y Katanbra, quienes lucían confundidas.

-¿Invitarme a dónde? –Preguntó Sharotto

-¡Mi tía Bulma va a hacer una fiesta, y van a ir todos nuestros amigos! –Explicó Goten alegre

-¡Vamos, Señorita Tía de Goten! ¡Venga a la fiesta! ¡Su amiga también puede venir! ¡Le aseguro que mi mamá no tendrá ningún problema!

Sharotto miró a Katanbra, esperando una respuesta.

-Por mí está bien.

-De acuerdo, Mocoso. Si tanto lo pides…

-¡Yay! –Gritó Goten abrazando a su tía.

-¡Genial! –Dijo Trunks- Oiga, si quiere, pueden venir a nuestra casa ahora. Aún tenemos que ayudar a mi mamá y a mi tía con algunas cosas. **(N/A: Acá cuando Trunks dice ****_"A mi Tía" _****a la que se está refiriendo es a Chi-chi [Milk])**

Sharotto se arrodilló para estar al nivel de Trunks.

-¿Y sí voy, tu padre me presentará a su esposa? –Inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que Vegeta se pusiese nervioso

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos, vamos!

-¿Y con la nave qué hacemos? –Preguntó Katanbra

-Ahora vemos – Dijo Sharotto parándose

-¿Dónde está tu nave? –Preguntó Vegeta

-Síganme, les mostraré –Luego se dirigió a Goten- Y tú, Enano, ¿Sabes volar?

-¡Sí! ¡Mi hermano me enseño! –Contestó orgulloso mientras Sharotto lo apoyaba en el suelo.

-¿Tu…hermano…? -Sharotto

-Ah sí, se me olvidaba decírtelo, jeje –Rió Goku- Tengo 2 hijos pero uno está con su mamá.

-¿Soy tía x2? –Rió Sharotto

-Sí, jeje

-¿¡Vamos a buscar la maldita nave o no!? –Se quejó Vegeta

-Bueno. Vamos. –Dijo Sharotto rodando los ojos por la impaciencia de Vegeta.

Se elevaron y volaron unos cuantos kilómetros más a lo lejos.

-¡Es aquí! –Avisó Sharotto

Rápidamente, aterrizaron y se acercaron.

-¿¡Esta es una nave saiyajin, Tía!?

-Sí, Enano

-¡Qué _cool_!

Sharotto y Katanbra se acercaron a la nave y sacaron sus bolsos de viaje.

-¿Y qué hacemos, entonces? –Preguntó Sharotto a Katanbra

-Y…No sé.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Rió Trunks

-¿Cuál?

-Mi mamá me dio esta cápsula –Dijo sacándola de su bolsillo.

-¿Y esa cosita que hace? –Preguntó mirando la pequeña cápsula

-¡Ya verá!

Trunks apretó el botoncito y lanzó la cápsula, atrapando la nave dentro. Trunks tomó la cápsula y se la entregó a Sharotto.

-Aquí tiene

-Gracias.

Entonces escucharon un rugido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Goku

-Papi –Dijo Goten tironeando del keikogi** (6) **de Goku- El ruido soy yo. Ya tengo hambre.

-Si, yo también –Dijo frotándose la panza- Mejor volvamos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

_"__Realmente espero agradarle a mi cuñada" _

**Trate de hacerlo bien largo, por eso tarde. Primero que nada:**

**(0) Paloma: **Está es una canción del canta-autor argentino, Andrés Calamaro. Conozco está canción desde chiquita por que mi mamá tiene muchos discos del artista (Es una fan xD) Si bien no toda la canción es relevante, el párrafo que yo elegí tendrá una gran relevancia en los próximos capítulos, ustedes se tienen que concentrar en la parte de: _"Dos ilusiones se han ido a volar, pero dos más han venido" _La canción es muy hermosa en sí. Y se llama "Paloma", para el que la quiera buscar.** Nota:**Es súper probable que use más canciones argentinas o canciones en español.

**(1) Las cicatrices de Yamcha: **Se viralizó un _"dato"_ por internet que decía que Akira Toriyama había confirmado que las cicatrices de Yamcha fueron provocadas durante los 3 años previos al torneo de las artes marciales, cuando estuvo entrenando con lobos en el bosque (Cual salvaje xD). Sin embargo, Toriyama no ha negado ni afirmado nada acerca de este rumor.

**(2) Marca Real:** La "marca real" que menciona Sharotto, la voy a explicar mejor más adelante. Todo lo que tienen que saber por ahora es que es una condición saiyajin genética y que solo la posen algunos.

**(3) Saludo Saiyajin:** ¿Se acuerdan como saludó Mirai Trunks a Vegeta cuando se fue? Bueno, ese es.

**(4) Nani:** Expresión japonesa, es como decir: ¿Yo? Ó ¿Me estás hablando a mí? En la versión original de la serie, los villanos son los que más dicen esta frase, por lo general es justo después de que les digan que les van a partir la madre a patadas xD

**(5) 'Geta:** En los fanfics en inglés, muchos escriben a Goku y Bulma llamando_ 'geta _a Vegeta de cariño xD. Me gustó la idea, así que lo incluí en mi fanfic :D

**(6) Keikogi:** Nombre Japonés para los trajes de entrenamiento (Aka, el traje que usa Goku xD).

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Prodigy23: **_¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por comentar y por ser el primer review!_

**Tu tío el gordo:**_Pues, escúchame bien. Primero que nada no eres nadie para hacer esa acotación, cuando tengas cuenta y me lo digas en la cara (Si es que tienes las agallas) hablamos. Y segundo En mi historia mando YO. Mientras tanto, PÚDRETE_

**Yuna Tidus Love:**_Así como te pregunté antes, ¿Por qué dices que mis OCs son Mary Sues? Tu comentario fue más "suave" que el anterior. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras por que piensas eso, me ayudaría mucho._

**Danielita1999: **_*Te abrazo fuertemente* ¡Mil Gracias! Y una cosa (Trataré de decirla con la mayor sutileza posible) ¡SOY SÚPER FAN DE TU HISTORIA! Ok, me pa' que me pase xD Ya enserio, me encantó tu historia "Nacimiento de una guerrera" Te sale bien la caracterización de los personajes. ADORE a Raditz, es tan…Raditz ¡Re pervertido es! Ya me veo a Vegeta dándole una paliza por "querer algo" con su pequeña princesa xD_

**NOTA 2: **Ya estoy escribiendo el cap 3, así que saldrá en breve.

**Besos, Little Warrior in Purple.**


	3. Un poco de diversión

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira toriyama. La canción es propiedad de Cindy Lauper.**

**Capítulo 3:** **Some Fun.**

_**That's all they really want**__**  
**__**Some fun**__**  
**__**When the working day is done**__**  
**__**Oh girls... they wanna have fun**__**  
**__**Oh girls just wanna have fun**_

_-Cindy Lauper, Girls just wanna have fun._

**E**l grupo llegó al jardín de la corporación cápsula donde ya se veían los gacebos **(1) **y decorados para la fiesta de mañana.

-Goten, ve a avisarle a tu mamá y a Bulma que tenemos visitas –Dijo Goku

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Trunks! –Exclamó feliz agarrando la manito de Trunks y corriendo hacia la casa.

-Son tan tiernos –Dijo Katanbra poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas y soltando un chillido.

-¡Maldita sea, Mujer! –Se quejó Vegeta, el chillido de Katanbra había sido muy agudo para su gusto y le había lastimado los oídos.

-Ay, ay, ay –Se quejó Goku frotándose las orejas.

Sharotto, por su parte le dio una colleja **(2)**.

-¡Aiiie! –Se quejó Katanbra.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, _Shary-Kun_ **(3)**?

-¡Tú sabes que los saiyajins tenemos la audición sensible, maldición! ¡Y no me digas "Kun" que no soy tan chiquita!

-¡Pero es de cariño!

Su discusión fue interrumpida por una vocecita infantil.

-¡Anda, Mami! ¡Ven, rápido! –Decía Goten tironeando de la mano de Chi-Chi

-Ya voy, Cielito. Acuérdate que Mami ya no está tan joven –Dijo Chi-Chi con una risa, levantó la vista, vio a Goku y sonrió- ¡Ya volviste! ¿En dónde te habías metido, Goku?

-Hola, Chi. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿Qué…? –Chi-Chi miró a las dos jóvenes que acompañaban a su marido. Una era castaña, de pelo lacio y puntiagudo, ojos verdes y de la misma altura que Vegeta. La otra, por su parte, era rubia, cabello ondulado, ojos azules, un poco más alta que la anterior y de piel color turquesa con pecas.

-Chi-Chi –Llamó Goku poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sharotto con una sonrisa- esta es mi hermana Sharotto. Sharotto, esta es mi esposa Chi-Chi.

-Es un placer –Dijo Sharotto poniendo sus manos extendidas sobre sus rodillas e inclinado la cabeza.

-N-No, por favor, el placer es mío –Reaccionó Chi-Chi imitando el gesto de Sharotto

-Ah, y ella es su amiga Katanbra –Agregó Goku señalándola

-Encantada -Sonrió

-Igualmente

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí afuera? –Interrumpió Bulma

-Ah, Bulma ven un segundo –Dijo Vegeta poniéndole una mano en la espalda y acercándola al grupo.

-¿Ella es tu esposa, Vegeta? –Inquirió Sharotto

-La misma que viste y calza –Dijo Bulma orgullosa- ¿Y tú eres…?

-Oh, disculpa mis modales. Soy Sharotto, Guerrera de _Elite_.

-Y yo Katanbra.

-Es un placer –Dijo Bulma sonriente.

-¡Tía! –Llamó Goten- ¿¡Quieres que llame a mi hermano para que lo conozcas!?

-Seguro, Enano

-¡YAY! –Exclamó tironeando nuevamente de la mano de Trunks- ¡Ven conmigo, Trunks!

-Uggh, Goten… -Se quejó Trunks, ya cansado de que Goten lo tironeara de un lado para otro.

Los adultos vieron a los niños irse corriendo a la casa mientras Goten le gritaba a su hermano que viniera, que le tenía una sorpresa.

-Así que…-Empezó Chi-Chi rompiendo el silencio- ¿Tu hermana, Goku?

-Sep.

Bulma ladeó la cabeza pensativa y puso un dedo en su barbilla.

-¿Así qué hermana, eh? Bueno, la verdad es que te pareces mucho a…

-¿Raditz? –Completaron Vegeta y Goku

-Espera un segundo ¿Qué? –Dijo Sharotto sorprendida- Raditz es mi hermano gemelo, pero, ¿Cómo es qué…?

"_Rayos, rayos, rayos, ¡RAYOS!" _Pensó Goku preocupado

Fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz infantil de Goten.

-¡Ven, Gohan, mira! –Decía tironeando de la mano del semi-saiyajin mayor.

-¡Oye! ¡Que ya voy! –Reía él

-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa –Admitió Sharotto- Cuando dijiste que tenías otro mocoso, Kakarotto, no imagine que ya fuera tan mayor.

Gohan levantó la vista y miró a Sharotto.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿Quién es usted?

-Tu tía, enano

-¿Mí...? ¿Qué?

"_Ella se parece mucho a Raditz… ¿Realmente es mi tía?" _Gohan se estremeció, él tenía un recuerdo muy vago de su tío, pero la chica era casi igual, el mismo pelo largo (con la diferencia de que ella tenía una cresta), la misma cara. Era como una versión femenina de Raditz. Se preocupo y nuevamente se estremeció, pero al ver la sonrisa y el brazo de su padre alrededor de los hombros de la chica, se calmó.

-Bueno, entonces…Hola, tía –Dijo con un juguetona sonrisa.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Tía, tía! ¡Cárgame! –Pidió Goten

-¡Goten! ¡Deja a tu tía tranquila! –Regaño Chi-Chi

-Déjalo, Chi-Chi –Pidió Sharotto levantando a Goten- No me molesta en lo absoluto.

-¡Hey, tía! ¿Qué es este dibujo en tu brazo? –Preguntó curiosamente Goten, señalando unas gruesas líneas negras con espinas tipo enredadera que daban lugar a unas bellas flores púrpura **(4)**.

- No es un dibujo, Enano. Es un tatuaje.

"_¿Un tatuaje? ¡Hermana del rebelde de mi marido tenía que ser!" _Pensó Chi-Chi.

-Mami, ¿Puedo tener un tatuaje yo también?

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA, GOTEN! ¡Los tatuajes solo los usan los rebeldes! Sin ofender, Sharotto…

-Estoy acostumbrada, además si no fuera rebelde ¿Sería una saiyajin? Lo dudo.

Esto causo que todos rieran y Vegeta rodeara los ojos.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, Enano?

-Gohan, Tía.

-¿Y esta linda señorita que está contigo? –Dijo Sharotto con una pícara sonrisa

-S-Soy Videl, un placer.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Es tu novia, Sobrino?

-¡NO! Digo, no…No es mi novia.

-Dales un par de meses –Dijo Goku guiñando un ojo

-¡PAPÁ!

-Otro par de meses y después al altar –Sentenció Chi-Chi

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡Gohan no grites!

-Uggh, vamonós, Videl –Se quejó Gohan tomando de la mano a Videl y llevándola lejos, ella demasiado colorada como para hacer lo contrario obedeció- ¡Con permiso! –Gritó al alejarse.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir. Pero, tenemos una fiesta que debemos organizar. –Intercedió Bulma

-¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? –Preguntó Katanbra

-Sí, con unas decoraciones. Es que el diseñador de interiores no vino y necesito todo listo para mañana –Se quejó Bulma

-Que te ayude Katanbra –Dijo Sharotto- Ella sabe de eso.

-¿Sabes? –Preguntó Bulma esperanzada

-Sep, ¿En qué te ayudo?

-¡Ven conmigo! –Dijo tomando la mano de Katanbra y guiándola a la casa.

-Sharotto, detesto tener que pedirte esto. –Dijo Chi-Chi- Pero, ¿Podrías cuidar a los niños mientras terminamos?

-Sin problema –Aseguró Sharotto

-¡Muchas Gracias! Goten, sé bueno con tía Sharotto ¿OK?

-Sí, Mami.

Chi-Chi sonrió satisfecha y entró rápidamente a la casa siguiendo a Bulma.

-Muy bien, Enanos. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Jugar en el patio de atrás –Dijo Trunks

-Muy bien, vamos

Sharotto siguió a Trunks con Goten aún en sus brazos, el viaje transcurría en silencio.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Enano?

-¿Yo, Tía? –Preguntó Goten

-No, el monstruo –Respondió sarcástica rodando los ojos

-¿¡Cuál monstruo!? –Exclamó asustado Goten aferrándose a Sharotto

-Ninguno –Suspiró exasperada, para luego repetir: -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Siete y medio, Tía

-Qué pequeño –Susurró

-¿Qué, Tía?

-Que cuántos tiene Gohan -Mintió

Goten empezó a contar con sus deditos.

"_Pero que ternura, me hace acordar tanto a Kakarotto"_

-¡Ya! –Exclamó contento al terminar su cuenta- ¡Dieciocho! ¡Gohan tiene dieciocho!

-Vaya –Comentó Sharotto mientras ponía a Goten en el suelo, ya habían llegado _"Ha de ser más chico de lo que creí" _- ¿Y tú enano nº2? –Agregó dirigiéndose a Trunks

-Tengo ocho, pero dentro de poco voy a cumplir nueve.

-Ah…

-Hey, Trunks, ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

-No sé…

Sharotto se sentó y observó a ambos mientras decidían a que jugar.

"_Espero que terminen rápido, realmente necesito hablar con Vegeta"_

Más tarde, cuando ya oscurecía, Bulma y los demás terminaron con los arreglos. Goten y Trunks, habían sido llevados adentro por Sharotto ya que se habían dormido jugando, y ahora ambos descansaban placidamente en el sofá de la sala. Vegeta y Goku se encontraban "degustando" unos pastelitos que había echo _Panchy _**(5) **Gohan se había retirado para acompañar a Videl a su casa y recordarle a Mr. Satán y Boo que vinieran al día siguiente. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Chi-Chi y Bulma se encontraban en el piso de arriba ayudando a Katanbra y Sharotto a elegir que ponerse al día siguiente.

-Enserio, Bulma, esto no es necesario –Insistía Sharotto nuevamente

-Oh, no, no. Ustedes son mis invitadas –Insistió a su vez Bulma- Anda, vamos, ¿Qué te gusta usar?

Sharotto suspiró derrotada:

-Muy Bien, ¿Tienes algo negro?

-¡De todo!

-¿Y algo rosa? –Dijo Katanbra con un brillito en los ojos

-Repito: ¡De todo!

**1 hora más tarde:**

-¡ESE! –Gritó finalmente Bulma- ¡Te queda divino!

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Sharotto usando un vestido negro.

-Si, mañana ponte ese –Dijo Chi-Chi

-De acuerdo –Aceptó, ya estaba bastante cansada y se alegró de que por fin terminarán. Se cambió y se despidió de las dos mujeres mientras estas procedían a buscarle un vestido a Katanbra.

-Muy bien –suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_**¡PLAF!**_

Un choque con algo sólido la mando de sentada al suelo, solo que no era algo, era alguien.

-Igual de torpe que siempre. ¿Eh, Shary? –Dijo una voz conocida con burla mientras se hacía nuevamente presente el olor a menta.

-Vegeta, justo te buscaba –Dijo mientras él caballerosamente la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Para qué? –Inquirió cruzando los brazos

-Necesito que hablemos…

-Sígueme

Vegeta se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de atrás, ella rápidamente le siguió y se arrepintió enseguida: Afuera hacía mucho frío para ser verano, y soplaba cierta brisa.

-¡_Carajo_, Vegeta! –Se quejó Sharotto, frotando sus brazos para mantener el calor- ¡Hace un frío del demonio aquí!

-No te recordaba tan quejosa…

-¡Pues entonces la _jodida_ memoria te falla!

-Puede ser… -Admitió burlón- O tal vez tú has cambiado…

-¡No he cambiado! Sólo han pasado…cosas…

-Entiendo…También hubo mucha mierda pasando por aquí…

-¡_Carajo_! ¡Me estoy _cagando_ de frío! ¿¡No podemos ir adentro, maldición!?

-Ven –Instó

-¿Adónde?

Vegeta guió a Sharotto a la cámara de gravedad, entraron y el cerró la puerta.

-¿Mejor, _Delicada Flor _**(6)**?

Oh, Sharotto odiaba ese apodo con toda su alma, Vegeta lo había inventado para ella cuando estaban en el ejército de Freezer. Solía llamarla de esa manera cuando se quejaba por algo que a él le pareciese insignificante, como el clima, los otros soldados o de Raditz incluso.

-Delicada, mi trasero. Como sea, ¿Dónde _carajos _estamos?

Vegeta caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y se sentó, palmeó el suelo frente a él para que ella se sentase también.

-Aquí entreno.

-Como sea –Dijo sentándose

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que tanto querías hablar?

-La verdad es que yo…

**Mwahahaha! ¡Qué mala que soy! Para saber que quiere hablar Sharotto con Vegeta que es tan importante no van a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo (Por que el próximo capítulo es sobre la fiesta) Van a tener que esperar al **_**Outtake **_**que viene después de ese capítulo. No se preocupen, ya van a entender.**

**Gacebos:**_ Son un adornado que se usa en los jardines, son como una tienda (o carpa) vienen con un armazón de metal y son de lona, debajo de estos por lo general se ponen una mesa y unas sillas y se usa para fiestas y esas cosas. (No estoy muy segura pero me parece que aparecen en la batalla de los dioses, en la parte que es de noche)_

**Colleja: ** _Golpe_

**Shary-Kun:**_Me parece que queda claro que "Shary" es el apodo de Sharotto (Lo pongo aquí por las dudas). "Kun" es un apodo japonés que se usa para referirse a los pequeños o a los niños, sería nuestro "Peque" _

**Tatuaje de Sharotto:** _Sí, se me pasó poner esto antes… Después se me ocurrió introducirlo pero no sabía como…Y entonces me acorde de Goten, (Ese peque y su inocencia y curiosidad x3) El "Chiste" del tatuaje es que Sharotto significa "Chalote" (__エシャロット__) que es una verdura en cuyo arbusto crecen flores de color púrpura o morado. El tatuaje es importante para Sharotto ya que está relacionado con su pasado._

**Panchy:**_ Akira Toriyama dijo que si le hubiera puesto un nombre a la madre de Bulma ese sería Panchy, por "Panties". Seguimos con la tradición de ropa interior xD_

**Delicada Flor:**_ Ya sé, ya sé, fue un poco "Fuera de personaje" que Vegeta dijera esto, pero (No sé si lo di a denotar mucho) ¿Nadie notó que Vegeta trata diferente a Sharotto de lo que trata a los demás? (Por ejemplo, es como más burlón])_

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Son-Dani (¿O sólo Dani?): **_Actualizaré en lo posible los domingos, ya que voy en secundaria y sólo tengo durante los fines de semanas. Me dejan mucha tarea -.- (Me quejo como si me molestase en hacerla xD) Este capítulo especial va por que la semana pasada no actualicé, sorry._

**Danielita1999: **_YAY! ¡Fabuloso que te guste! ¡Espero con ansias tu próximo capítulo!_

**¡Muy bien, mis niños! Díganme que opinan ¿OK?**

**Besos, Little Warrior in Purple**


	4. Fiesta Rock (Parte 1)

**Disclai****mer: DBZ es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei, y la canción es de LMFAO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Let's just party tonight.**

_**Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time**_

-LMFAO, Party rock.

**S**harotto se levantó temprano esa mañana, Bulma les había ofrecido quedarse en su casa, ya que habían terminado muy tarde y la familia Son también se había ó algo que ponerse en su bolso y sacó una musculosa negra y unos shorts-jeans grises oscuros. Mientras estaba buscando un par de botas, escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño. Levantó su vista y vio a Katanbra, con la misma ropa de ayer.

-Buen día, Rubia –Probó

-Hola –Respondió reprimiendo un bostezo, puso una mueca de confusión al sentir las emociones a su alrededor- ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

-Amiga, estás con la misma ropa de ayer. Y acá vos sos la loca de la moda no yo.

-Es que me acosté tarde, rayos, que cansada que estoy.

-Duérmete otro rato –Ordenó Sharotto- Ahora. Apenas amanece.

Katanbra, quien estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, asintió y prácticamente se lanzó a su cama.

-Oye, Kat.

-¿Mmmh?

-El regalo que nos dieron los Ylissianos, ¿Dónde está?

-En mi bolso

-Ok, sacaré un poco. –Le avisó-. Como regalo para Bulma

-Bien por ti, adelante. –Alentó abrazando a su almohada y cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa, Rubia. –Dijo palmeándole la sien-. Te llamo luego.

-Ok.

Sharotto tomó sus botas del día anterior, unas botas que solía usar cuando estuvo en la Planet Trade Organization **(1)**. Eran negras, altas hasta la pantorrilla y con un alto tacón. Luego, se acercó al bolso de Katanbra, y buscó una bolsa con joyas que los habitantes del planeta Ylissia les habían regalado por salvar a su aldea.

-Esperó que a Bulma le gusten las joyas –Musitó mientras sacaba 2 y las aplastaba en sus puños para hacerlas más pequeñas.

**Mientras tanto en la cocina…**

-¡…Y entonces lo escuché decir el nombre de _ella_ mientras estaba dormido! –Se desahogó Bulma, mientras preparaba algunos adornos para colgar en la entrada junto a Chi-Chi.

-¿Sugieres que es una ex-novia? –Dijo Chi-Chi con el seño fruncido. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de la _CC_ **(2)** Y llevaba más de una hora escuchando a Bulma y sus suposiciones sobre las nuevas invitadas.

-Mira, Chi-Chi, se que es tu cuñada, pero no sé… -Admitió y miró al suelo desanimada.

-Para serte sincera, no me agradó mucho al principio…

Bulma levantó la vista sorprendida, sus ojos, grandes, brillantes y azules, preguntaban una sola cosa: _¿Por qué?_

Como contestando a su pregunta Chi-Chi dijo:

-Esos tatuajes y los aretes que llevaba en las orejas. –Chi-Chi hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Escuchaste su vocabulario? Tch, tch. –Su rostro se suavizó- Pero luego vi como se comportaba con los demás, es muy cariñosa con los niños, y…Bueno no sé, pero tal vez la estás prejuzgando.

Bulma suspiró: -Sí, Chi. Tal vez tengas razón.

Retomaron su trabajo en silencio, hasta que, minutos más tarde, Bulma habló:

-Oye, Chi-Chi

-¿Sí?

-Siempre he querido preguntarte… -La peli-azul se mordió el labio nerviosa- ¿Tú sabes quien es Raditz? Es decir, ¿Goku te ha contado?

-Lo ha hecho –Dijo Chi-Chi con una mueca molesta

-Ya veo…

Sharotto venía bajando las escaleras, cuando de pronto recordó algo:

"_Ahora que me acuerdo, ayer Kakarotto y Vegeta mencionaron a Raditz…Pero, ¿Cómo sabe Kakarotto de nuestro hermano? ¿Se habrá acordado de él? No, sino también me recordaría a mí. ¿Vegeta le habrá dicho? No, Vegeta no es muy abierto como para contar esas cosas…Sin embargo, su esposa, Bulma, parece saber quien es por que dijo que me le parezco…Mierda, esto es difícil. Y me preguntó que quiso decir Vegeta ayer con lo de "Que Kakarotto te diga" Um…Raro…"_

Sharotto terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con la mamá de Bulma.

-¡Querida! -Exclamó-. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Siempre me levantó temprano. –Contestó simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros

-Oh, ya veo. –Contestó sonriente-. ¿Te apetecería algo de comer, linda?

-Si, por favor.-Agradeció Sharotto con una sonrisa.

-Sígueme, Querida

Panchy llevó a Sharotto a la cocina, donde se encontraban Chi-Chi y Bulma.

-¡Bulma, Hija! –Saludó sonriente-. ¿Han terminado con los adornos ya?

-Hola, Mamá. Si lo hemos hecho, ¿te ayudó a preparar el desayuno? Conociendo a Vegeta se levantará en cualquier momento y tendrá hambre.

-¡Claro, Linda! ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos Chi-Chi?

-Desde luego.

-Las ayudaría.-Acotó Sharotto-. Pero doy asco cocinando…

-Entiendo.-Dijo Bulma con más rudeza de la necesaria.

Sharotto levantó las cejas sorprendida. _"No me digas que…Carajo."_

-Luego me gustaría hablar contigo, Bulma

-Muy bien.

-Con permiso, iré a ver si se levantaron los enanos y si puedo los mantengo ocupados para que ustedes trabajen tranquilas.

-Gracias, Sharotto. Es muy amable de tu parte.

-De nada, Cuñada.

Sharotto salió de la cocina y fue a la sala, donde se encontró con Goten y Trunks mirando un programa matutino de dibujos animados.

-¡Tía! –Gritó Goten corriendo a abrazarla-. ¡Te quedaste!

Ella lo levantó y acarició su cabello.

-Hola, mocoso. ¿Has dormido bien?

Goten sacudió su cabecita de arriba a abajo.

-¡Sí, Tía! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con Trunks?

-Claro. Pero primero, ¿dónde está tu papi?

-¡Entrenando afuera con el tío Vegeta!

Sharotto trató de no reír al escuchar el apodo que tenía Goten para Vegeta.

-¿Ya están levantados?

-Síp. ¿Quieres que vayamos los tres a saludarlos?

-Luego, Enano. No sea cosa que se enojen.- Aún con Goten en brazos caminó y se sentó en el sofá-. ¿Qué miran?

-Los _Power Rangers._

-Ah, bien.

-¿No te hacen acordar a Gohan, Trunks? –Preguntó Goten con una risa

-¡Si, mucho! –Contestó el peli-lila con una risa

**Rato luego…**

El desayuno ya casi estaba listo, pero Bulma se excusó para poder hablar con Sharotto antes del mismo. Experiencia previa le advertía que sería inútil tratar de hablar con un saiyajin durante una comida.

La encontró en la sala jugando con los niños en el suelo frente al sofá.

-¡Hola, Mamá! –Saludó alegremente Trunks

-¡Hola, Tía Bulma!

-Hola, Niños, ¿Me dejan hablar a solas con nuestra invitada unos minutos? Mientras, pueden ir a comer algo a la cocina.

-Ok –Aceptaron y se corrieron a la cocina.

-Muy bien, -Dijo Bulma sentandose en el sofa con aire petulante, una vez que estuvo segura que su hijo y su sobrino adoptivo estaban en la cocina-. Aquí me tienes, ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Pues la verdad, no te ofendas, pero creí que eras más lista.

-¿Disculpa?

-Se lo que estas pensando, y estás equivocada. No sé que pudo llevarte a sacar esa conclusión, pero no importa, estás equivocada.

-¿¡Se puede saber de que me hablas!?

-Crees que soy la _ex_ de tu marido.

-Yo no…Espera, ¿como sabes?

-Cariño, no por algo fui durante años la mejor espía e interrogadora de la Planet Trade Organization.

-Entiendo.

-Pero para que te quedes tranquila de que no te voy a sacar a tu marido –Agregó rodando los ojos- Te doy mi palabra de saiyajin de que no lo haré.

-Okey… -Bulma no estaba muy convencida, pero sabía que las promesas eran importantes para los saiyajins.

-Y para que veas que no te guardo rencor por haber pensado semejante atrocidad, toma –Sacó la bolsa con joyas de su bolsillo y se la lanzó.

-¿Qué es es…? ¡Oh dios mío! –Dijo Bulma al atraparla y sacar un poco de su contenido- ¿¡Y esto!?

Dentro de la bolsa, había pequeños cristales de color azul zafiro y verde esmeralda.

-También reflejan el arco iris si los pones al sol.

-Son bellísimos, muchas gracias –Dijo Bulma sintiendose avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento, Chi-Chi había tenido razón, ella había juzgado mal a Sharotto- Oye, no reconozco este mineral. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Son joyas Ylissianas, las más caras de las galaxias del norte, fue un regalo. Vi que te gusta la joyería, así que las rompí para que te hagas un collar, unos aretes o algo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Este no es su tamaño natural?

Sharotto negó con la cabeza y sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de sus shorts.

-Este es su tamaño natural.-Sostuvo frente a ella una joya exageradamente grande, tan grande como un cascote.

-¡Santo dios!

-Esta es para Chi-Chi. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En la cocina, con los niños.

-Gracias, y disfruta tu regalo.

-De nada y gracias.

Sharotto guardó la joya y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Trunks y Goten atiborraban sus bocas a más no poder.

-¡Sharotto! –Saludó Chi-Chi- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Sí, gracias.

Chi-Chi se dispuso a servir unos cuantos platos y sonrió a Sharotto al ponerlos frente a ella.

-Gracias, Chi. Oye, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mí? –Dijo confundida

-Sí, toma –Dijo volviendo a sacar la joya y entregándosela.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Y esto?

-Un _regalito._

-N-No puedo aceptarlo.

-¡Demonios, Mujer! ¡Claro que puedes!

-M-Muchas Gracias

-De nada.

**Horas más tarde…**

Sharotto se miró al espejo una vez más, no muy convencida de lo que llevaba puesto: El vestido negro que se había probado el día anterior, combinado con el cinturón, unas botinetas y una pulsera de oro labrado que ella tenía desde hacía mucho.

-¡Hey, Kat! –Gritó- ¿Has visto mi delineador?

-¡En tu bolso! –Gritó desde el baño

-¡Demonios, Mujer! ¡Llevas una hora ahí adentro!

-¡Ya salgo!

-¡Dijiste eso hace media hora! ¿¡Qué mierdas estás haciendo ahí dentro!? –Vociferó pegando un golpe a la puerta

Katanbra salió del baño, ya lista pero con cara fastidiada.

-¡Ya estoy lista! ¿¡Contenta!?

-Sí, Gracias –Masculló atando su larga cabellera en una coleta.

-¿Bueno, bajamos?

Sharotto suspiró.

-La verdad no estoy segura de todo esto…que tal si no les agrado a los amigos de Kakarott…

-¡No te pongas cobarde ahora! –Interrumpió Katanbra tomándola de la muñeca y prácticamente arrastrándola hasta el pasillo.

-¡No soy cobarde! –Se quejó

"_No soy cobarde…no soy débil…"_

-¡Entonces baja esas escaleras! ¡Y muestrales a todos que no eres una cobarde!

Sharotto se dio cuenta del truco Katanbra cuando ya había BAJADO MEDIA ESCALERA.

"_¡Maldita, Bruja!"_

_[¡Oí eso!]_

"_Ya lo sé" _sonrió triunfante y terminó de bajar las escaleras, para encontrarse con Tenshinhan, Yamcha, chaoz, 18 y Krillin, acompañados por una niña con coletas, un anciano y una joven de cabellos índigo.

-¡Hola, Sharotto! –Rió Yamcha

-Hola, Lobo –Dijo ella con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿Quién es la señorita, Yamcha? –Preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa sugestiva.

-Ah, Sharotto este es Muten Roshi **(3)**

-Jiji, hola.

-Uggh… _"Pero que viejo verde"_

-Y esta es Lunch –Presentó apuntando a la joven.

-Un placer -Alegó inclinando la cabeza

"_La chica me agrada más, desde el vamos_** (4)**_"_

-Igualmente

-Lunch, Muten Roshi, ella es Sharotto. La hermana de Goku.

-¿La hermana de Goku? –Preguntaron sorprendidos

-¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo llama "_Goku_" a Kakarotto?

-Por que sí –Bromeó Yamcha

-Lobo –Masculló ella con tono de advertencia

-Lo siento, le decimos así por que creíamos que ese era su nombre.

-¡Tía! –Gritó Goten saltando a los brazos de Sharotto.

-¡Vaya, Mocoso! ¡Pero que guapo!

-¡Tú también estás muy linda, Tía! –Exclamó besando la mejilla de Sharotto.

-Gracias, Enano

-Oye, Sharotto –Le llamó Krillin

-¿Mmmh?

-Quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es nuestra hija Marron –Explicó mirando a la niña en sus brazos.

-¡Vaya que linda! –Halagó acariciando su dorado cabello

-¡Hola, Marron, hola! –Canturreó Goten extendiendo su manito hacía ella, quien la tomó gustosa.

-¡Aww!

-¡Y ahora Yamcha va a cumplir lo que me prometió! –Afirmó Bulma contenta

-¿Eh? –Preguntaron todos

-Le prometí que cantaría algo en la fiesta.

Bulma agarró de la muñeca a Yamcha y lo arrastró hasta el centro del comedor.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Yamcha nos va a cantar una canción!

-Ah…Con que para eso era la tarima –Dijo Chi-Chi

-Así es –Dijo Bulma orgullosa.

* * *

**Voy a tener que dividir la fiesta en 2 partes por que si no queda muy larga…Veré si puedo publicar la segunda parte hoy mismo…**

**(1) Planet**** Trade Organization:**_ Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio (PTO ó OIC) E__ra un Imperio/Organización de comercio dominado por __Freezer__, Cooler y King Cold. El imperio se extendía por todo el universo._**(Info sacada de la Dragón-Wikia)**

**(2)****CC:** _Corporación Cápsula._

**(3) Muten Roshi:** _También llamado Kame sen'nin ó Maestro Roshi. (Muten Roshi es el nombre con el que aprece en el manga)_

**(4) (…****) Desde el vamos:** _Expresión argentina que significa "Desde ya"._

**¡Reviews Time!**

**Aldana:** _¡Fabuloso, Chica! El link está en mi perfil ;)_

**Danielita1999:** _Solo un capítulo más y llegamos al outtake, ¡así que no te me desmayes! xD_

**¡Les mando un abrazo del porte del hambre de Goku a todos! **

**¡Little Warrior fuera!**


	5. Fiesta Rock (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece es de Toriyama-Sensei y la canción son de LMFAO.**

* * *

**P****arty rock is in the house tonight****  
****Everybody just have a good time****  
****And we gonna make you lose your mind****  
****Everybody just have a good time [X2]**

_-LMFAO, Party Rock_

**POV de Yamcha:**

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan, vamos! –Exclamó Bulma.

"_Okey, ¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando accedí a esto? ¡Oh, pero claro! No pensaba."_

-Yamcha, Yamcha, yamcha… -Me coreaban todos, tratando de darme ánimos, supongo. Bien, porque los necesito.

Suspiré, esta era una de esas veces en las que no tenía escapatoria. Así que, resignado, tomé mi guitarra y me subí a la ridícula tarima plateada. Acto que aumento los gritos y chiflidos de todos.

"_Bueno, igual, es solo frente a mis amigos." _Pensé confiado. Al instante recordé que Sharotto y Katanbra también se encontraban allí. Involuntariamente las busque con la mirada. A Katanbra no la vi por ningún lado, Sharotto estaba sentada en una de las mesas cerca del "_escenario_" con Goten en su regazo. Al verla noté algo bastante raro: ¡Le habían cambiado los ojos de color! Habían dejado de ser verdes, ahora tenían un tono más como, purpura o violeta. _"No, a lo mejor siempre fueron violetas y yo la "flashie" _**(1) **_que eran verdes. Pero, entonces, ¿de dónde saque que eran verdes? Como sea, no es momento para eso. Concéntrate." _Desvié la mirada de los ojos de Sharotto y miré mi guitarra, como inspeccionándola. Me crucé la bandolera, **(2) **probé un poco el sonido y ajuste las cuerdas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bulma subiendo a la tarima con un micrófono en las manos.

-Animo, Yamcha –Me alentó dejando el micrófono frente a mí.

"_Yo ya pensaba que me ibas a hacer los coros, B _**(3)**_" _Por un lado, la idea de hacer el ridículo de a dos sonaba tentadora, pero por otro, Bulma canta igual que su mamá, y no lo digo como cumplido.

-¡Muy bien! –Medio gritó Bulma en el micrófono, causando más gritos- ¡Dale, Yamcha!

Suspiré nuevamente, comencé a tocar los primeros acordes y acerqué la boca al micrófono.

La mirada serena y el corazón ardiente  
Soy aquel tipo que mencionan los rumores (Yamcha)  
Soy muy fuerte y mi ternura te va a conquistar  
Con mi presencia todo lo puedo lograr  
No hay obstáculos que no pueda vencer  
Mi corazón estará en estas flores que yo te daré  
Mis miradas dedique  
Solamente a ti  
Desde que yo te vi  
No te pude olvidar

Lobo solitario  
Yamcha en el desierto  
Cuando la luz de las estrellas llenan mi corazón

Lobo solitario  
Búscame sin temor  
Aunque lloré el viento, mis huellas permanecerán

Uh-ah-uh-ah Rogafufuken

Siempre pelearé con vigor sin lagrimas ni temor  
Siempre he sido un buen tipo yo soy (Yamcha)  
El motor esta funcionando con todo su poder  
Y a mil por hora como un rayo peleare  
Corro con fuerza hacia un mañana  
Me gustaría tener una promesa de amor lo sé  
Pero si fuera como esta  
Atado solo a ti  
No me confundas mas  
Adoro todo en ti

Lobo solitario  
Yamcha el del desierto  
Cuando la luz de las estrellas llenan mi corazón

Lobo solitario  
Mi mundo con su mirar  
Mas allá de las estrellas te esperaré

Lobo solitario  
Yamcha el del desierto  
Cuando la luz de las estrellas llenan mi corazón

Lobo solitario  
Búscame sin temor  
Aunque lloré el viento mis huellas permanecerán

Toqué los últimos acordes y todos aplaudieron eufóricos. Eso sólo nos confirma una cosa: _No hice el ridículo _**(4) **Bien por mí. Me bajé de la estúpida tarima plateada y fui a sentarme en una de las mesas aún recibiendo felicitaciones, todos prontamente hicieron lo mismo. En mi mesa también se encontraban: Ten, Lunch, Puar y Chaozu. Luego de comer, todos estaban en lo suyo, así que no tuve mejor idea que mirar por sobre el hombro de Ten a la mesa donde estaba Sharotto. Definitivamente tenía los ojos purpura. _"¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta? ¿O qué estoy daltónico yo?" _

-…Pero no creo que sea así como dices. ¿Verdad, Yamcha? –Preguntó Lunch, interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Musité confundido saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Oye, Yamcha. ¿A quién mirabas? –Preguntó suspicazmente Puar siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

-¿Y-Yo? A-a nadie.

-¿Seguro? –Intervino Ten con una mueca burlona- Por que lucía como si miraras a alguien.

-¡No miraba a nadie! –Me defendí, sintiendo la cara caliente.

Ten miró por sobre su hombro, para ver que me tenía tan distraído.

-Y yo que pensaba que Goku era un inmoral **(5)** Y aquí estás tú, mirando a su hermana.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo semejante cosa, Tenshinhan!

-Sí seguro, Romeo –Se burló Ten

Fingí mirar fijamente a Ten, (Tipo mirada que mata) sólo para ver por sobre su hombro, pero Sharotto ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Quieres dejar de fingir? –Regaño cruzando los brazos y sonriendo- Ya sé que no me miras a mí, Yamcha. Te conozco.

-¿Tanto así? –Musité bajando la mirada.

-Eso y que no sabes fingir.

-Lo que sea –me quejé, aún con las mejillas rojas- Iré a tomar aire al balcón.

-Como quieras –Concedió, aún burlón.

Me levanté, haciéndome el enojado y me dirigí al balcón.

-¡Y deja de hacerte el indignado! –Oí gritar a Ten mientras Lunch, Chaoz y Puar soltaban unas risas.

Seguí caminando, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado y di una casual mirada por sobre mi hombro, los cuatro estaban hablando y riéndose, seguramente de mí. Gruñí por lo bajo y seguí mi camino. Pero grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Sharotto ahí, estaba de espaldas al ventanal mirando al extenso patio. Puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y me apoyé en el marco del gran ventanal.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso, no te diviertes, Rapunzel **(6)**? –Bromeé

-¿Uh? –se volteó

-¿Por qué tan sola? –volví a preguntar

-Sólo salí a tomar aire. –Contestó tímida

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-No, adelante.

Me puse a su lado, apoyando los brazos en el barandal del balcón y miré a lo que ella miraba. Cerré los ojos, aspirando el aire que la noche regalaba.

-Cantaste muy bien.- murmuró ella

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Musité abriendo los ojos y volteando a mirarla.

-Que cantaste muy bien –Repitió

-Ah, gracias.

-De nada.-Suspiró- Nunca había visto un cielo nocturno azul.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. Pero, he visto cielos de muchos otros colores. –Se volteó a mí-. Venga, di un color cualquiera, seguramente he visto un cielo así.

-¿R-Rosa? –Pregunté sorprendido

-Sí, rosa también. No tienes por que lucir tan sorprendido.-Me contestó, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-N-no, t-tus ojos.-Tartamudeé- ¡Tus ojos son lo que está rosa!

-¿Ah? ¿Rosa? ¿Estás seguro? Nunca han estado rosas antes.-Frunció las cejas con confusión.

Pero, ahora el confundido era yo:

-¿Cómo? ¿Tus ojos no son verdes?

-A veces, sí.-Musitó como si un cambio de color en los ojos fuera tan simple como el hecho de respirar.

-N-no entiendo.

Ella suspiró cansinamente: -Bueno, para resumir: Nací con una, como le digo yo, _condición_. El cambio de color de ojos es uno de los síntomas, provoca inmunidad al efecto que, supuestamente, la luna llena debería tener en mí.

-Ah, disculpa.-Dije avergonzado rascándome la nuca.

-Está bien, no me molesta hablar de ello.-Afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Continuamos mirando el cielo nocturno, tan sorprendente y nuevo para ella, y tan aburrido y corriente para mí.

"_Ella es un gran misterio….eso sí, un misterio que me gustaría descifrar"_

* * *

**¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Tarde un montón! Pero en mi país estamos a finales de trimestre, ¡Ugh! Así que si desaparezco un tiempo ya saben que pasó… Bueno a lo que nos concierne:**

**(1)****Flashie: **_Expresión argentina._

**(2)****Bandolera:**_ Banda que se usa para sostener la guitarra alrededor del torso._

**(3) ****B: **_En muchos fanfics en inglés, los Z fighters le dicen "B" a Bulma de cariño, usualmente en los mismos que se le dice "geta" a Vegeta. Eso y que a la protagonista de mi fanfic favorito también le dicen así._

**(4) ****Yamcha y sus preocupaciones: **_Bueno, traté de "jugar" un poco con la idea de que Yamcha no tolera hacer el ridículo, se me ocurrió luego de ver un episodio de la saga de Boo, (No me acuerdo el nombre ahora, creo que era "¡Reúnan las esferas del dragón!" o algo así.) en el episodio, mientras buscan las esferas del dragón para SPOILER revivir a los que Vegeta mató en el Budokai Tenkaichi para provocar a Goku para que pelee (Mientras que el primero está poseído por Babidi) Videl y Chi-Chi se lanzan al agua para atrapar a un mounstro que se comió la dragón ball, él (Yamcha) "Por ser caballero" trata de ayudar y casi que la caga xD y mentalmente se queja diciendo: "¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que hacer el ridículo!?". Además, a mi me gusta bastante lo de experimentar pequeñas características de los personajes que no fueron correctamente "explotadas" en el anime/manga. Otro motivo es que es un personaje bastante plano y simple de escribir, pero a la vez interesante y no tan complicado de explorar como Vegeta o Piccolo._

**(5) ****Los pensamientos de Tien: **_Bueno esto lo saqué del manga, (Nº 31 ED. Ivrea edición argentina) Tien, a modo de broma, dice: "Este Goku es un inmoral….Mirá en las cosas que piensa en una situación en la que están matando personas y la tierra está en peligro..." Después de que Krillin le preguntase a Goku si ahora que aparecieron enemigos más fuertes que Freezer, (Cell y los androides) si le asusta o le emociona y Goku contesta que las dos, para luego tele-transportarse a buscar a Vegeta y Trunks para llevarlos a ellos y a Gohan a la sala del tiempo y el espíritu a entrenar._

**(6) ****Rapunzel:**_Yamcha llama a Sharotto, "Rapunzel" por lo largo de su cabello. (Se me ocurrió porque la Rapunzel de "Enredados" es naturalmente castaña [La magia en su cabello la hace rubia o algo así] y tiene los ojos verdes [Igual que Shary, je.])_

**¡A responder reviews!:**

**Lucía: **_Sí, perdona es que he estado ocupada últimamente. ¡Pero ya se viene el outtake! En cuanto vean de lo que realmente hablaron me matan, estoy segura xD. Pero en el outtake también voy a incluir cómo, cuándo y dónde se conocieron nuestro príncipe y la guerrera de clase baja._

**Danielita1999:**_ Je, cierto. Pero acordate que Bulma es la mujer más inteligente del planeta Tierra, debería pensar con un poquito más de lógica ¿No? Aunque con Vegeta nunca se sabe xD. Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo si fuese ella xD._

**¡Che! ¿Cómo es que nadie se sorprendió con la revelación de que Shary es hermana de Goku y gemela-melliza de Raditz? Hablando de esta familia, va a haber algunos flashbacks de Shary sobre Raditz y Bardock, ¡Y también de Chibi-Goku! ¿O debería decir Chibi-Kakarotto? (él no era Goku todavía). ¡OJO! Voy avisando que la mamá de Shary, Raditz y Goku no va a ser: Ni Sharotto, ni Tanipuu, ni Hanasia, ni mucho menos Fasha, (Aunque está última va a aparecer en algún que otro flashback junto con el resto de la élite de Bardock) Por muy tentador que suene el concepto de las mujeres guerreras, voy a usar a….*suenan tambores* ¡Gine! Ella es la única oficial. (Todos podemos concordar que antes del minus al menos podías elegir la que te gustará más xD)**

**Y díganme algo, ¿Les gusta este Yamcha? La caracterización de personajes… ¿es creíble? Es decir, ¿Les parece que esto podría pasar en el anime? ¡Díganme que piensan porque realmente me importa!**

**Bueno, BESOS ENORMES PARA TODOS. **

**¡Little Warrior, fuera!**


	6. Outtake: Eso nos prometíamos

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece es propiedad de Toriyama-Sensei y la canción es propiedad de Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Si pudiéramos comenzar, me encantaría ir**

**A un festival y ver, las brillantes luces a tu lado.**

**Prométeme estar conmigo para siempre,**

**Eso nos prometíamos.**

_-GUMI Megpoid, Last revolver._

**Outtake 1: Itsumo itteta mon ne**

_-La verdad es que yo…_

-No tengo toda la maldita noche, Sharotto. ¿Tú, qué?

-¿Te importaría explicarme qué diablos ha pasado en todos estos años?

-¿Qué? ¿¡Para eso me hiciste venir!? –Exclamó entre enojado y atónito._ "¿¡Todo eso para esto!?" _** (N/A: Ustedes están pensando lo mismo, yo lo sé xD)**

-Ah, ¿O sea que no puedo preguntarte nada? Ah listo, eh.-Masculló Sharotto haciéndose la enojada y cruzando los brazos.

Vegeta suspiró cansinamente y se frotó la sien con la mano izquierda, en señal de frustración.

-Anda, por favor… -Rogó, haciendo una tierna carita de _"Perro mojado". _

-Bien, bien. Sólo deja de hacer esa cara, asustas.

-¡Hey! –Gritó ofendida.

-Como sea, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.- Contestó simplemente, encogiendo los hombros-. ¿Cómo llegaste a la tierra? ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Dónde están Nappa, Raditz y Turles? Y sobre todo, ¿¡Qué carajos pasó en Namekusei!?

Vegeta volvió a suspirar:

-En una cápsula espacial. Porque quería. Muerto, que te diga Kakarotto, no lo sé. Y Lo que pasa en Namekusei se queda en Namekusei.

-¡WOWOWO! ¡Más despacio, Cerebrito! ¿Nappa está muerto? ¿Qué me tiene que decir Kakarotto? ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Y un carajo! ¡Suelta la sopa, Vegeta!

Vegeta ya estaba exasperado, ¡Más que eso! ¡Estaba harto!

-Sabes, eras más "iluminada" cuando éramos mocosos.

-¡No cambies el tema!

-¿Por qué tanta desesperación por saber que pasó hace tantos años?

-¡Por que sí! ¡Tú contesta!

Vegeta suspiró nuevamente, conociendo a Sharotto no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Era muy, muy, muy testaruda.

-A Nappa lo maté yo, a Rad…

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ COSA!?

-¿¡Quieres escuchar y callarte, Mujer!?

-Bueno, bueno ya. ¿Es esa manera de tratarme a mí, Príncipe? ¿O te has olvidado ya de la promesa que me hiciste?

Vegeta ignoró esto último y siguió hablando:

-Como decía, lo de Raditz, que te diga Kakarotto. Turles, desertó después de que tú...Después del accidente. Ni idea dónde está. Y… ¿Recuerdas cuando de niños yo decía que me iba a convertir en súper saiyajin?

-¡Rayos, Sí! ¡Me tenías hasta aquí con eso! –Exclamó haciendo una especie de saludo militar.

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente.

-Oh, no.-Advirtió Sharotto dándose cuenta de sus intenciones-. QUE NI SE TE OCURRA.

Vegeta, sin prestarle atención alguna a sus palabras, se paró y le sonrió con malicia nuevamente.

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante?

-¿Tengo de otra?

-No

Sharotto suspiró.

-De acuerdo… ¿A ver?

Vegeta comenzó a aumentar su poder y su cabello comenzó a cambiar de negro a dorado. Sharotto abrió sus verdes ojos de par en par, ¿Acaso él estaba…?

-¡HA! –Gritó, al terminar su trasformación.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!? – Exclamó Sharotto pegando un salto hacia atrás-. ¡Maldito bastardo, tenías razón!

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Ja! ¡No puedo creer que tuvieras razón!

Vegeta se des-transformó y se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Sharotto y Vegeta se quedaron conversando otro rato, era ya pasada la medianoche cuando decidieron retirarse a descansar. Salieron de la cámara de gravedad, con Sharotto quejándose del "puto frío" otra vez. Entraron a la casa y subieron al segundo piso, donde Sharotto se despidió con un cálido: _"Me alegra que sigamos siendo tan amigos como antes" _acompañado de una dulce sonrisa y se metió a su habitación. Dónde Katanbra dormía plácidamente.

"_No se ha acostado hace mucho" _Adivinó Sharotto, al ver que se había acostado sobre las colchas y ni siquiera se había sacado los zapatos o la chaqueta.

Sharotto sacudió la cabeza y, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba se acercó a la cama de Katanbra. _"Pero, si yo no te cuido, Pequeña… ¿Entonces quién lo hará?" _Sharotto llevaba velando por su amiga desde que ambas tenían 17 años, habían vivido muchas "aventuras" juntas. Katanbra era un par de meses mayor que ella, pero, a su parecer, ella era como una hermana pequeña.

Le quitó los zapatos y la arropó, tal y como solía hacer con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Al acabar, soltó un suspiro y palmeó la frente de la rubia, esta sonrió dormida. Musitó un _"Buenas noches, Kat" _bien bajito y se acostó, recordando el día que había conocido a Katanbra…Otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, Katanbra no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo, al menos en parte, aquella niña indefensa quien logró ganar la confianza y amistad de Sharotto. Quien ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo **(1)**.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta entró a su habitación y contempló a Bulma dormida, besó su frente y se acostó. No pudo evitar pensar que se había vuelto débil, pero hacía rato que ya no le importaba…tanto. Mientras los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo débil que era, todo bien.

Vegeta también sucumbió rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Vegeta se "despertó" en un entorno que le pareció familiar. Lo examinó con la vista, tratando de recordar. ¡Pero claro! ¡La valla de árboles que separaba el bosque del jardín real en Vegeta-Sei! Dio una pequeña sonrisa, había tenido muchos recuerdos felices allí. El lugar, que estaba en completa paz, fue de repente invadido por un pequeño sollozo. Buscó con la mirada al emisor, sólo para encontrarse con el árbol Sakura _**(2)**_ un árbol de rosadas hojas y blancas flores. Al pie del mismo, había un pequeño principito saiyajin. Lloraba y tenía la cabeza entre sus brazos, que se apoyaban en sus rodillas. Vegeta reconoció al principito como así mismo, ¡Ahora recordaba este día! _

_El pequeño principito lloraba y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, Vegeta vio una silueta aproximarse._

_-Hey, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó una voz infantil_

_Chibi Vegeta levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con una niña de pelo castaño muy, muy largo, parecía tener su misma edad. Llevaba un vestido-armadura de color púrpura. _

_-S-sí. Estoy bien.-Contestó rápidamente el principito, secando las amargas lágrimas que se atrevieron a salir de sus ojos._

_La niña se arrodilló a su lado y le preguntó maternalmente: -¿Por qué lloras?_

_Él la miró y respondió: -E-es que nadie quiere jugar conmigo._

_A día de hoy a Vegeta le pareció que no había un motivo más estúpido para llorar que ese. Pero, en ese entonces, él solo era un niño que quería divertirse y jugar. La niña meditó sus palabras._

_-Ah…_

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó_

_-Estaba jugando por allá, -Señaló el bosque por sobre su hombro-. Y escuché que llorabas, así que vine a ver que te pasó._

_-Igual, ya estoy bien…-Mintió el principito apoyando la barbilla contra sus rodillas._

_-Oye, ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo? _

_Chibi-Vegeta levantó la vista sorprendido, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso._

_-¿E-enserio? –Preguntó, temeroso de que sólo fuese una cruel broma._

_-¡Sí, enserio! ¡Ven conmigo! –La niña le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a levantarse._

_-¿Có-cómo te llamas? _

_-Soy Sharotto, pero mis amigos me dicen Shary._

_-Soy Vegeta.-Se presentó_

_-¡Ya lo sé! Tú eres el príncipe.-Agregó, señalando la insignia de la familia real que tenía Vegeta impresa en la armadura._

_-Me refiero, -Aclaró- a que no tienes que decirme "Príncipe". Me puedes llamar por mi nombre, si quieres._

_-Está bien. ¿A qué te gusta jugar…Vegeta?_

_Chibi-Vegeta se frotó el brazo, incómodo. Temiendo que su oportunidad de jugar con alguien se esfumase._

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes?_

_-Y-yo no conozco ningún juego._

_Sharotto ladeó la cabeza._

_-¡No importa! ¡Te voy a enseñar un juego! ¡Es muy divertido! –Exclamó, sonriéndole alegre al principito y tomándolo de la mano. Ella desprendía una contagiosa alegría que hizo que Chibi-Vegeta sonriera contento y riera con ella._

_-¡Está bien! ¡Vamos, vamos!_

_Vegeta sintió que el entorno a su alrededor cambiaba, y así era. Se encontró en aquel bosque tan familiar nuevamente, donde se encontraban: una versión chibi de él mismo (Sólo que un poco mayor que la del recuerdo anterior) y una Chibi-Sharotto, ambos estaban al borde del río mirando los peces que nadaban libremente por agua cristalina._

_-Hey, Vegeta.-Le llamó su amiga y compañera de travesuras._

_-¿Sí, Shary? ¿Qué pasa?_

_La pequeña se sonrojó._

_-¿Me prometes que siempre vamos a ser amigos?_

_-¡Te lo prometo, Shary!_

_-¿Yakusoku **(3)**? -Preguntó poniendo los dedos en cruz frente a ella._

_-¡Yakusoku! -Prometió Chibi Vegeta, cruzando sus propios dedos._

Vegeta sonrió en su sueño, recordando a su amiga de la infancia y los días cuando ella iba a jugar con él. Esa noche durmió contento.

* * *

**Ya sé que no fue la "gran" cosa. Pero quería mostrar cómo se conocieron Sharotto y Vegeta, y porque Vegeta confía en ella tan "ciegamente" tomando en cuenta como es él. Tal vez, pueda poner un poco al Rey Vegeta, se me hace que es uno de los pocos saijayins que se preocupan por sus hijos (Tomando en cuenta que espero hasta que Vegeta Príncipe estuviese fuera del planeta para comandar el asalto contra Freezer). No sé que piensen ustedes, pero a mí me parece que Freezer tiene la culpa del sadismo y desalmo de Vegeta (Maldito Freezer, nadie en el fandom te quiere ¬¬ *echa a Freezer tirándole agua con un spray* ¡Sáquese de aquí! ¡Shu shu!)**

**Les aconsejo que re-lean el capítulo "Fiesta Rock (Parte 2)" Acabó de Agregarle letra a la canción que canta Yamcha.**

**Bueno, aquí vamos:**

**Morfeo:** En la mitología griega, Morfeo es el dios de los sueños.

**Sakura:** No, no es la chica de Naruto xD. Sakura es el japonés para "Cerezo" (El árbol) Se me ocurrió que Vegeta-Sei podría tener una VEGETAción colorida (¿Lo captan? xD) Eso y que en la canción "Last Revolver" (Saigo no revolver) dice: "Debajo del árbol Sakura, te conocí…"

**Yakusoku: **Es el japonés para "Promesa".

**Review:**

**Danielita 1999: **_Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. ¡Me encanta que te encante, jiji! Qué bueno que te guste este Yamcha, ya le agregué letra a la canción que cantó en el cap. Pasado. La canción existe de verdad y se llama "Lobo solitario" ni idea quien la canta (Me gusta imaginarme que Yamcha xD) pero si pones en la barra de búsqueda de Youtube, te sale con todo y letra. Búscalo como: "Lobo solitario Yamcha". _

_En cuanto a tu historia: Hay veces que me gustaría agarrar uno de esos pescados gigantes que saca Goku del río y usarlo para golpear a Raditz MUY FUERTE en la cara repetidas veces TANTO. Sobre lo del Lemon, si tú te animas a escribirlo, amiga, pues…Bien. Yo no me animaría… Pues toma en cuenta que el Lemon es complicado de escribir si no se sabe mucho del tema, sin embargo, si quieres, puedo "Hacer de intermediaría" y te pasó el Tumblr de una conocida que sabe escribir ese tipo de historias (¡Hasta publico un libro!) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, Besos!_

***Abre los brazos tipo David Gahan en el vídeo de "Personal Jesus"***

**¡QUE LLUEVAN LOS TOMATAZOS!**


	7. No voy a mentir, Hemanita

**¡OH, YEAH! ¡Little volvió, nena! ****(Realmente debo dejar de ver vídeos de TFS ._.) ¡Hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de "Memorias de una guerrera"! ¿Empezamos? ¡Hoy lo vamos a leer desde el punto de vista de Sharotto!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: I will not lie, Little Sister.**

**The last fire will rise  
Behind those eyes  
Black house will rock  
Blind boys dont lie  
Immortal fear  
That voice so clear  
Through broken walls  
That scream I hear **

_-BlutEngel, Cry little sister._

**Punto de vista de Sharotto:**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta en casa de Bulma. Kakarotto y su esposa nos habían invitado a mí y a Kat a quedarnos en su casa el tiempo que hiciera falta. Yo acepté, y por supuesto que mi rubia amiga me siguió. Me encontraba caminando en el bosque, entre un mar de grandes helechos verdes, ¿qué hacía allí? Bueno, esa mañana me había levantando más tarde de lo normal, por lo que al bajar solo me encontré a Chi-Chi y a Katanbra parloteando mientras preparaban el desayuno. Luego de una corta charla con ambas, pregunté por mi hermano. Chi-Chi me dijo que se había ido al río a traerle unos cuantos pescados, le agradecí y salí de la casa. Y allí estaba yo, en ese mar verde que parecía no tener fin. Recordé como mi cuñada me había pedido que tuviera cuidado y no me perdiera, rodé los ojos: "_Como si yo pudiera perderme"._ No tardaría mucho en encontrar a Kakarotto si usaba mi_ radar_. Sonreí.

Algunos sayajines nacían con un _"algo" _extra, como, un Zenkai Power **(1)** aumentado, una habilidad de combate, o la capacidad de tener el control sobre su transformación. Raditz y yo habíamos sido la "camada ganadora" como le gustaba decir a él, ya que ambos habíamos nacido con ese "algo" extra. Yo, por ejemplo, había nacido con un "radar" o "rastreador" incorporado, podía encontrar a cualquier persona sin importar donde se encontrase, solo necesitaba verla aunque fuera una vez. En Vegeta-sei, cuando tenías un don (Dependiendo de cuan útil fuera) este te ayudaba a subir de clase o entrar en alguna liga o élite, como me había pasado a mí.

_"__Me pregunto si Kakarotto tendrá algún don" _No sería nada extraño, después de todo, nos venía por parte de ambos padres; Papá se podía controlar en estado de Oozaru y Mamá tenía una habilidad, aunque ella nunca le llamó don, para el espionaje. Papá era uno de los más fuertes de la clase baja, hasta tenía su propia élite. Mamá también estuvo en su élite, pero no era muy fuerte, así que se encargaba de las misiones de robo o de obtener información, en las cuales yo la sucedí luego de que el planeta Vegeta fuera víctima del "Meteorito". Resoplé, ¿meteorito? Sí, claro.

Paré de caminar y miré a mí alrededor:

-¡Me cago en todo, todo es tan malditamente igual! -Di un suspiro cansino: _"Kakarotto, ¿Dónde mierdas estás?"_

Puse mis dedos en mis sienes, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la imagen de Kakarotto, luego de unos cuantos momentos, sentí una refulgente chispa luminosa a kilometro y medio de distancia. Así era como mi don se manifestaba, cuando lograba ubicar a alguien lo sentía como si fuese una fina chispa de luz, cada una con su propia tonalidad. Sólo por curiosidad busqué la de Vegeta, quien se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, él tenía una chispa tenue y apagada, casi triste. Bah, "triste" si la ponías en contraste con la de Kakarotto, que era brillante y refulgía como un pequeño sol.

Alcé vuelo entre toda esa maleza verde, dirigiéndome a donde había sentido brillar la "chispa" de Kakarotto. Unos cuantos metros antes me detuve y aterricé. Comencé a moverme sigilosamente entre el pastizal, como una sombra, acabe trepándome a un árbol cuyas raíces sobresalían de la tierra, pareciéndose mucho a las largas patas de un arácnido. Kakarotto estaba justo debajo del árbol acomodándose las botas, a su lado yacían dos de los pescados más grandes que jamás había visto. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Miró por sobre su hombro y volteó nuevamente hacia el río. Ladeé la cabeza y vi estirada la piel de sus mejillas, supuse que estaba sonriendo. Me agazapé y me lancé de la rama del árbol. Kakarotto se dio la vuelta, con una velocidad que me recordó a Raditz, y me atrapó en un enorme abrazo de oso. _"¿¡Cómo diablos lo hizo!?" _ Él sólo me sonrió infantilmente.

-Hola, Shary. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Trataba de sorprenderte, ¿Cómo hiciste para darte cuenta que yo estaba acá?

-Sentí tu _ki_.

-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?

-Los numeritos que se marcan en tu scouter. Yo lo puedo sentir sin usar uno.

-Wow, tienes que enseñarme.

-¡Con gusto lo haré! –Rió separándose de mí y levantando del suelo los pescados.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, hermanito?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno…

-¡Papi! –Gritó Goten saliendo de entre los arbustos.

_"__Oh, con un carajo, maldición"_

-Mami me dijo que te dijera que le llevarás los pescados.

-¿Quieres llevárselos tú? –Sugirió amablemente-. Yo tengo que hablar con tu tía. –Agregó ladeando la cabeza en mi dirección.

-¡Oki doki!

Goten tomó los pescados y salió volando.

-Bueno, -Empezó volteándose hacía mi con una mano en su cinturón- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Esto… ¿Recuerdas el día anterior a la fiesta?

-Pues claro.

-Aha, ¿Entonces también recuerdas que mencionaste a Raditz y que aparentemente Bulma lo conoce por que dijo que me le parezco? –Pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

Él se puso serio de inmediato: -Lo recuerdo

-Muy bien, ahora responde: ¿Cómo diablos sabes tú de nuestro hermano?

-Es…-Trató de encontrar las palabras-. Complicado .-Decidió por fin.

-Explícamelo.-Exigí-. ¿Y dónde está Raditz ahora?

Se rascó la nuca, incómodo y suspiró.

-Bueno, de todas formas iba a tener que decírtelo…-musitó mirando al suelo, sin abandonar su pose. Parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

-¿Qué-le pasó- a Raditz? –Repetí separando las palabras, con frialdad.

-Él murió, Sharotto. –Respondió sin rodeos

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-¡NO! –Exclamé aterrada, con un rechazo que restalló de tal forma que Kakarotto pegó un paso para atrás. Sentí como si la sangre huyera de mis mejillas, y las rodillas me temblaran. Todo me daba vueltas.

-Sharotto, ¿Estás bien? –me preguntaba él, pero yo le escuchaba como si me encontrara debajo del agua. Sentí un peso en mi hombro y mi visión se nubló, convirtiéndose en un machón borroso de brillantes colores. Mis rodillas cedieron como si fueran de papel mojado, y caí. Sin embargo, no sentí el impacto. Finalmente, todo se volvió negro.

_Mientras estaba inconsciente soñé, aquello que veía no podía ser otra cosa que un sueño: ¿O es que acaso es malditamente normal verte a vos y a tu mejor amigo de la infancia frente a tus ojos con veinte años menos? ¿O estar en el corredor de la nave nodriza de un imperio derrocado hace más de una década? Miré nuevamente a mis alrededores, si era el mismo…Y "ellos" –me costaba aceptar la idea de que esa niña era yo y que ese chico era Vegeta- estaban ahí, casi tangibles. _

_-¡Eres un tonto! –Se quejó ella, entre risas._

_-Lo que digas, Radar, lo que digas._

_Entonces, entró alguien más a escena, mi hermano._

_-¡Chicos, chicos!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Raditz? –le preguntó Vegeta, obviamente molesto por ser interrumpido._

_-Tengo noticias, Príncipe…buenas noticias –Agregó a lo último con una sonrisa._

_Vegeta levantó una ceja. Yo quise hacer lo mismo, hasta que recordé que, en ese momento al menos, Raditz todavía se dirigía a Vegeta por su título de Principe. A diferencia de mi que le llamaba por su nombre._

_-¿Qué noticias? –Inquirió la chica._**(2)**

_-Mejor hablamos en un lugar más privado.-Sugirió serio, mirando por sobre su hombro a unos guardias que miraban al trío con interés._

_Dicho esto los tres se perdieron en el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Misteriosamente aparecí junto a ellos, no pregunten cómo, no sé._

_-¿Y entonces? –Preguntó Vegeta_

_-Bueno, verán, estaba en la sala de comandos y encontré un radar que registra la entrada y salida naves de cada uno de los equipos y planetas que están a cargo de Freezer…_

_-Aha, que interesante. –Dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo, sonaba aburrido._

_-Parece que el día que Vegeta-Sei explotó, salió una nave. El radar la detectó, pero ya busqué y no aparece en el registro. –Agregó evaluando la reacción de Vegeta._

_Él levantó la vista y le clavó la mirada: -¿Cómo?_

_-¿Quiere decir que hay otro sobreviviente aparte de nosotros? –Preguntó la chica_

_Raditz asintió tratando de esconder una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué diablos sonríes? –Preguntó Vegeta_

_-En la base de datos hay una lista con las víctimas que hubo en la explosión del Planeta Vegeta –Explicó rápidamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- lista que YO tengo en mi poder._

_Vegeta y la chica le miraron, Vegeta arqueando una ceja escéptico y la chica con expectación. Los tres se sentaron en el pequeño patio mientras Raditz continuaba su explicación._

_-La primera buena noticia, al menos para ti Sharotto, es que en la lista no está el nombre "Bardock" ni tampoco los de: "Fasha", "Toma", "Totapo", o "Papukkin."_

_-¿¡PAPÁ ESTÁ VIVO!?_

_-¡Shh! ¡Enana, baja la voz! –Le regaño-. No sé si está vivo, pero aparentemente…-Se quedó pensativo- Él y el equipo tuvieron una misión en Kanassa ¿Sabías?_

_-Sí, me acuerdo, fui a verlo cuando volvió. Tía Fasha me dijo que se desvaneció y llegó a Vegeta-Sei en un estado muy grave._

_-¿ Y yo dónde estaba? –Preguntó confundido Raditz_

_-Estabas de misión con Vegeta, Turles y Rycelo,_**(3)**_¿qué? ¿ya te olvidaste?_

_Vegeta, quien llegados a este punto solo se dedicaba a escuchar, miró a la chica y a Raditz nuevamente, antes de preguntar: -Pero, si volvieron, ¿Por qué no están en la lista? _

_-Después les asignaron una misión en el planeta Meat. –Explicó Raditz- Y después de eso no se sabe más nada. Están registradas las cinco naves._

_-¿No dijiste que hay una que no está registrada? –Inquirió Vegeta confundido y un poco exasperado._

_-Ahí está el meollo_**(4)**_del asunto. –Volvió a sonreír- Antes de que papá se fuera al planeta Meat salió otra nave, no aparece en el registro pero si en el radar. Fue en dirección sur._

_-Eso nos sirve de nada, Raditz. –Replicó Vegeta-. Sabemos que salió una nave. Sabemos que salió en dirección sur. Sabemos que tal vez haya otro sobreviviente saiyajin. Lo que no sabemos es quién es o a que clase pertenece._

_-Sabemos quién es._

_-¿Lo hacemos? –interrogó la chica arqueando una ceja._

_-Ya revisé la lista, el nombre de Kakarotto no aparece.-Informó con un enorme sonrisa._

_La chica abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber muy bien que decir._

_-¿Kakarotto? ¿No es tu hermano? –Preguntó Vegeta mirando a la chica expectante._

_-S-sí.-logró articular ella._

_-Entonces es de clase baja –Afirmó frunciendo el ceño_

_-Pero puede que tenga un don como yo y Raditz.- Acotó la chica-. Recuerda que yo descubrí el mío cuando tenía cinco años, en algunos saiyajines tarda más en aparecer. Él sólo tenía tres años la última vez que lo_ ví.**(5)**

_-Supongamos que está vivo…-Sugirió Vegeta-. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora?_

_-Diez –Respondimos automáticamente Raditz y yo._

_Vegeta frunció el ceño._

_-Es un mocoso todavía.-Se quejó._

_-Podemos esperar. –Sugirió la chica, para luego agregar: -Y tampoco es tan mocoso, recuerda que tú sólo tienes quince._

_-Siguen siendo cinco años de diferencia.-Retrucó él encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Podemos ir a buscarlo? –Preguntó Raditz_

_-A Freezer le va a parecer muy raro, va a enterarse que estuvimos investigando.-Caviló Vegeta con una mano en la barbilla-. Podríamos esperar a que necesitemos un poco más de ayuda en una misión o algo._

_-¿Cuánto tomará eso? –Quiso saber_

_-No lo sé, pero me parece que seguimos en la misma._

_-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó la chica._

_-Sabemos a qué dirección se dirigía, pero, ¿en qué planeta está? No lo sabemos. Si es que llegó en primer lugar…_

_-Vegeta, -Intervino Raditz con una sonrisa- ¿Para qué tenemos a mi hermana?_

_-Raditz, Vegeta tiene razón._

_-¿Eh? –Dijeron los dos al unísono volteándose a ella._

_-Ustedes saben que mi radar tiene un perímetro de búsqueda. _

_-Sí, ¿y?_

_-Maldita sea, ¡no interrumpas, Raditz! Como decía, no sabemos que tan lejos fue y no podré sentir su presencia. Tal vez sienta su chispa en algún lado si pasó por ahí, pero no sé, chicos. Además, no sabemos si terminó su misión así que insistó en que esperemos._

_-Sharotto tiene razón –Aprobó Vegeta._

_-Esperaremos entonces. –Combinó Raditz_

_-Bueno, me voy a ver si tenemos alguna misión. –Dijo Vegeta a modo de saludo para luego levantarse e irse._

_Cuando Vegeta se fue, la chica se volteó a Raditz._

_-¿Ah? ¿Estás llorando?_

_-No. –Mintió, secándose sus ya visibles lágrimas, para luego voltearse y sonreírle-. Sólo estoy feliz de que nuestro hermanito este bien y a salvo…Seguramente se ha convertido en un gran guerrero._

_Sonreí, casi olvidaba lo mucho que Raditz quería a Kakarotto. Pero…¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había matado a Raditz? Me moría por saberlo, literalmente no, obvio. Sin embargo, algo me decía que no quería averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta._

Me sentía envuelta en una espesa neblina que se arremolinaba a mí alrededor, y de a ratos se desvanecía. Me estaba despertando, y escuchaba voces a mi alrededor que hablan en voz baja, de manera preocupada y apremiante. Me revolví donde me encontraba acostada.

-Me parece que se está despertando.-Avisó una voz grave, mientras un fuerte olor a menta me llenaba las fosas nasales y una mano enguantada me tocaba la frente con el más suave de los roces.

Sabía exactamente quién era.

-¿V-vegeta? –Pregunté, mi voz sonaba quebradiza y llorosa. Sentía seca la garganta. No podía ver nada, algo me lo impedía, así que empecé a parpadear frenéticamente intentando aclarar mi visión, sin resultado alguno.

-Salgan –Ordenó él con voz autoritaria.

Todos le obedecieron sin rechistar, ya que no oí ninguna queja o réplica, solo varios pares de pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cerrándola, juraría que escuché un sollozo ¿Katanbra, tal vez? Escuché un chirrido, parecía como si alguien pasara su peso de un pie al otro sobre el suelo de madera.

-Tú también, Kakarotto. –Agregó Vegeta con frialdad.

Escuche un suspiro resignado, más pasos y el ruido de la puerta.

Silencio.

Sentí una corriente de aire y Vegeta me limpió las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos. Raro, ni siquiera sabía que había estado llorando.

-Estoy aquí.-Me aseguró de manera calmada

Lágrimas. Gruesas y amargas lágrimas, así que eso era lo que nublaba mi visión. Traté sentarme mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas restantes.

-Con cuidado. –Me previno.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –Pregunté

-No sé muy bien, yo estaba entrenando y sentí tu ki elevarse como si te hubieras alterado, después bajó de golpe. Me preoc…pregunté qué había pasado y vine aquí. Por lo que me dijo Kakarotto, te enteraste lo de Raditz y te desmayaste.

Mis sueños recientes abrumaron mi mente, tenía unas ganas de llorar enormes. Abracé mis rodillas luego de llevarlas a mi pecho y eso mismo hice. Vegeta me frotó la espalda de forma tranquilizadora, como cuando éramos niños.

-Venga, dímelo. –Le insté yo, todavía con lágrimas rodando por mi cara.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Que soy una tonta y una debilucha.

-La verdad no tengo ganas…

-¿T-te digo algo?

-¿Mmmh?

-Hay veces que has sido más mi hermano que mis verdaderos hermanos…

Él volteó a la puerta, tratando de ocultar de mí su sonrisa. La noté de todas formas.

-Lo sé.-Volvió a voltear hacia mí-. Yo podría decir lo mismo. ¿Puedo decirte yo algo ahora?

-¿Sí?

-Aún eres mi mejor chica y siempre lo serás. **(6) (N/A: Traducción: Aún eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás, te quiero. Pero soy demasiado gruñon como para admitirlo :P)**

-Que tierno…

-Sí, si lo que sea. ¿Por qué no vamos abajo? Todos están preocupados por ti.-Sugirió tratando de desviar el tema. Bueno, creó que se lo dejaré pasar…esta vez al menos.

-¿Todos? –Inquirí

-Sí, Kakarotto, Gohan, Goten, la harpía, tu "amiga", Piccolo y…uggh…Yamcha.-Mencionó a este último como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿¡Yamcha!? ¿¡Él está aquí!? –Me exalté, consiguiendo que él me mirara como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo o algo así. **(N/A: Tenshinhan se sentiría ofendido por este comentario)**

-¿Qué sucede contigo? –Me preguntó, justo antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios-¡Oh! Ya veo…

-¿Qué ves? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-¡Él te gusta! –Acusó burlón- ¿O no?

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡Yo no…! Bueno, él es lindo…¡Pero nada más!

-Seguro, Sharu **(7)**, seguro...

-Eres un…Oye, ¿crees que tenga novia?

-¿No que no te gustaba?

-¡Es una pregunta normal!

-No, no lo es…

Lo miré mal, mientras él me miraba burlón. De repente, levantó la vista como si hubiese escuchado su nombre.

-Uy….-Musitó.

-¿Qué?

-Piccolo seguro que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación.

-¿¡EH!? –Medio grité yo.

Él se volvió a reír.

-Dale, bajemos.

* * *

**(1) ****Zenkai Power:**_Es la capacidad de los saiyajines que aumenta su poder luego de recuperarse de alguna herida o estado de gravedad. Básicamente lo que hace a Gokú más fuerte que el resto._

**(2) ****La chica: **C_ada vez que Sharotto dice "la chica" se refiere a ella misma. Ya que, como ella dice, le cuesta aceptar que "esa chica" es, en realidad, ella misma. Seamos sinceros, si se vieran a ustedes mismos, enfrente de sus ojos, ¿creerían que a quién ven es ustedes?_

**(3) ****Rycelo: **_¿Dragon Ball Zero? ¿Alguien? Bue, Dragon Ball Zero es un doujinshi (¿Lo escribí bien?) que vendría a ser un manga hecho por fans y para fans. En ese doujinshi se cuenta que Turles y Rycelo están en un escuadrón de tres personas liderado por Raditz, luego de hacer trampa en un torneo les toca ir a una misión en un planeta lejano, pero, antes de irse, Raditz va a ver a su hermanito recién nacido (Sí, ustedes saben quién es xD) y llegan Turles y Rycelo. Que le avisan a Raditz que ya se tienen que ir, no sin que antes Turles comente que Kakarotto se parece a él. Se les aproxima Planthorr y le informa a Raditz que como su hermanito solo tiene 2 unidades de poder, lo van a tener que mandar a un purgar otro planeta lejano. Turles bromea con que Raditz siempre puede "Ir a visitarlo" y Raditz queriéndose hacer el malo le contesta que "¿A quién le importa ese crío?" mientras piensa en aceptar la sugerencia de Turles. Entonces, aparece Bardock sin notar la presencia del trío, hasta que Raditz le llama y este se voltea. Bardock sonríe y comenta que Raditz ha crecido bastante y le pregunta que "¿Cómo está mamá?". Raditz le contesta que bien, Turles interviene diciéndole a Bardock que, aunque siguen siendo niños, ya son guerreros y están por salir a su primera misión de purga. Bardock los felicita y le promete a Raditz que la próxima vez que se vean van a arrasar algo los dos juntos, justo antes de regalarle un liga roja que llevaba en el brazo (Supuestamente la que se ve usando a Raditz después en la serie) Sin embargo, lo siguiente que se ve es a Rycelo muerto en el suelo y a Raditz viendo a un monstro gigante aplastar a Turles. De la nada, aparecen Vegeta y Nappa, Vegeta acaba derrotando al monstro de un solo golpe y, luego de presumir su "Principesca" identidad, preguntarle a Raditz quién es. Nappa lo reconoce como el hijo de Bardock y le pregunta que hace él ahí. Ya que ni los ginyu habían podido completar la purga ahí. El manga termina con una imagen de Turles, a quién dejan porque creen que está muerto (cuando en realidad está inconsciente) y junto a quién ha caído una fruta, que no es otra que la fruta del árbol del poder. Bastante creíble todo esto en sí :B_

_Ahora, ¿Por qué les cuento todo esto? Porque ya sé que no van leer el manga y esto es relevante a la historia, así que lean. Gracias por su atención._

**(4) ****Meollo:**_Tema principal o relevante a la conversación._

**(5) Tres Años:** _No, Shary no viajó a la tierra xD. Si no que en el mítico Minus de dragon ball, Gine dice que Goku ya tiene tres años me gustó la idea, ya que en el manga hay una parte en que Raditz se muestra enojado diciendo: "¿Qué te pasa, Kakarotto? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí?_

**(6) ****Mi Mejor Chica:**_¿Alguien vio alguna de las películas de Capitán América? Bueno, para los que no, en ambas aparece una chica llamada "Peggy Carter" que, a pesar de ser mujer, es una de los mejores soldados y de quien el Capitán América se termina enamorando, él la llama "mi mejor chica" porque le es de gran ayuda durante varias partes de la película después de que él pasa por el experimento y se convierte en el súper soldado. En "Capitán América 2: Y el Soldado del Invierno" se ve a Steve Rogers (identidad secreta del Capitán América) visitar a una ya anciana Peggy en el hogar de ancianos (Steve no envejeció por que estuvo 70 años congelado en el hielo del ártico al terminar la 2ª Guerra Mundial) Peggy le dice que le ha extrañado y que se ve de la misma manera en que ella le recuerda, creyendo en que ella está soñando. La escena termina con Steve respondiéndole: "No podía dejar atrás a mi mejor chica, especialmente no cuando todavía me debe un baile", que era lo que Peggy le había prometido antes de que él fuera a esa misión de la cual no volvió._

**(7)** **Sharu:**_ Variante de Shary que Vegeta usa._

**_Nota: _**_Puse otro poco más de Chibi Vegeta y Chibi Shary porque sé que a todos les gusta :3 (Y por todos quiero decir, Danielita1999). Quién nos dejo un Review:_

**Danielita1999:** Ahí tienes un poco más de Chibi-Vegeta y Chibi-Shary :D ¡Continúa con tu historia que me tienes intrigada!

**Little Warrior in Purple.**


End file.
